Les mystères de l'amour
by Lys-Rose
Summary: Une rencontre susceptible de changer deux vies. Un père plus impliqué dans la vie de sa famille. Parviendront-ils à se comprendre plus facilement. L'amour est un mystère. Il nécessite beaucoup de sacrifices. Une nouvelle version de ce qui aurait pu se passer si certains personnages avaient agi différemment. Avis s'il vous plaît.
1. Chapitre 1 Une rencontre agréable

**Chapitre 1 Une rencontre agréable**

 _Longbourn, 1808_

Lizzie observait la pile de vêtements posée sur son lit, hésitant sur le choix des robes qu'elle allait emporter pour son séjour à Londres. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait acheter une ou deux nouvelles robes, peut être un chapeau et quelques rubans.

Elle rangea deux robes dans sa malle, ouverte à ses pieds, y ajouta deux bonnets, un jupon et un spencer. Elle allait poursuivre lorsqu'un coup frappé à la porte l'interrompit dans ses préparatifs.

\- Entrez, fit-elle, en espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa mère.

Elle fut exaucée car la porte s'ouvrit sur sa sœur aînée, Jane, à son grand soulagement.

\- Lizzie ? Avez-vous terminé de faire votre malle ? Je ne veux pas vous presser, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide pour remplir la mienne.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, chère Jane, j'ai presque terminé. Mais, je dois l'avouer, je voulais vous demander votre avis, moi aussi.

Ce fut ainsi que les deux sœurs se préparèrent pour leur premier voyage à Londres.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout à fait la première fois qu'elles s'y rendaient. Mais elles avaient toujours été accompagnées de leurs parents, ainsi que leur frère et leurs sœurs pour aller rendre visite à leur oncle Gardiner, de nombreuses fois auparavant.

Mais c'était la première fois depuis qu'elles avaient s'y rendaient depuis qu'elles avaient fait leur entrée dans la société. Jane, à dix-sept ans, était sortie depuis un peu plus d'un an, mais elle avait refusé de faire le voyage seule. Elisabeth, qui venait d'avoir seize ans, venait juste d'être officiellement présentée à la société.

Maintenant, les deux jeunes filles étaient prêtes à faire le voyage. Elles devaient séjourner chez leur oncle et leur tante, Mr et Mme Gardiner, et leur jeune tante leur avait promis de leur présenter des familles de sa connaissance. Cela promettait d'être un voyage très intéressant, en effet.

?

Le voyage en direction de Londres se déroula sans incident. Le paysage était agréable, mais il n'avait rien de nouveau pour les deux filles aînées de la famille Bennet qui avaient parcouru ce chemin à de nombreuses reprises. Le trajet en voiture fut occupé avec beaucoup de discussions au sujet de ce à quoi elles devaient s'attendre, et plus encore par l'anticipation des plaisirs qui leur étaient réservés.

Lizzie était soulagée d'être partie. La nervosité et les crises de sa mère devenaient insupportables. Heureusement, miss Davis était là pour s'occuper des enfants. Sa mère avait tendance à se plaindre de ses nerfs dès qu'elle était contrariée. Et malheureusement, cela arrivait souvent, même si Mme Bennet prenait soin d'éviter ces crises en présence de son mari. Elle savait que celui-ci se mettrait en colère contre elle et ne manquerait pas de la réprimander.

Lizzie savait qu'il y avait une bonne dose de comédie dans ses crises. Mme Bennet aimait à être le centre des attentions. Elle avait essayé de s'opposer à son départ mais comme Jane refusait de partir sans elle, il avait bien fallu qu'elle cède.

Mme Bennet en était fort mécontente. Car, pendant l'absence de ses deux filles aînées, elle n'en avait plus à présenter dans la société de Meryton. La troisième n'avait que treize ans, la suivante, onze ans, la plus jeune, huit ans et enfin, le petit dernier, le seul garçon, Tommy, avait six ans. Jane et Lizzie étaient ses favorites et il regrettait leur absence. Il n'aimait pas Lydia qu'il qualifiait de peste et préférait jouer avec le plus jeune garçon Lucas qui avait son âge.

Cela mettait Lydia très en colère. Elle était la favorite de sa mère et s'attendait à ce que tout le monde cède à ses caprices. Mais elle avait vite compris son erreur. Elle était éduquée avec une grande sévérité et Mr Bennet n'avait jamais permis à Lydia de croire que tout lui était permis ni à son épouse qu'elle pouvait céder à tous ses caprices en dépit de tout bon sens.

Mme Bennet était furieuse de ne pas pouvoir agir comme bon lui semblait. Mais elle avait vite compris qu'elle n'arriverait à rien avec son mari.

Mr Bennet avait découvert, peu après son mariage, que derrière son joli visage se cachait une femme peu éduquée, manquant d'intelligence et de bon sens. Il avait tenté de corriger ces défauts mais le résultat était loin d'être parfait. Cependant, il obligeait sa femme à surveiller sa conduite, à éviter de parler à voix haute en public, de clamer des choses qui n'existaient pas ou de gaspiller de l'argent inutilement. Mme Bennet n'avait qu'un but dans la vie : marier ses cinq filles. Et elle déplorait le manque de partis avantageux. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait voulu envoyer Jane à Londres. C'était la plus belle de ses filles et elle était certaine qu'elle pourrait capturer un riche mari si seulement elle suivait ses conseils.

Elle avait même décidé que Jane ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle et qu'il lui faudrait l'accompagner mais son mari avait mis fin à ses beaux plans en s'y opposant. Et c'est ainsi que Jane, à son grand soulagement, était partie en compagnie de sa sœur et non de sa mère.

Elles arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi, impatientes de commencer à faire de nouvelles connaissances, mais leur tante insista pour qu'elles passent leur premier jour de vacances à la maison à s'occuper de leurs deux petits cousins, Ned, quatre ans, Sarah, deux ans, et le petit Dick, quatre mois. Bien qu'elles refusaient de l'avouer, les deux jeunes filles étaient fatigués par le voyage, et elles prirent un grand plaisir de jouer avec les enfants avant de se retrouver pour la nuit.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, cependant, les deux jeunes filles se réveillèrent tôt et se préparèrent à sortir. Elles furent très déçues lorsque leur tante leur annonça son intention d'aller rendre visite à une vieille amie de sa mère, lady Sophia, la comtesse de Matlock.

Les Fitzwilliam se trouvaient en ville depuis presque une semaine, et Mme Gardiner souhaitait rendre visite à quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme une tante préférée. D'ailleurs, de toutes les personnes présentes actuellement en ville, ou ailleurs, lady Sophia était celle qui était, à ses yeux, le meilleure exemple de ce que doit être une dame.

Lady Sophia était la fille d'un simple propriétaire terrien, qui n'était pas très riche. Elle était déterminée à se marier uniquement par amour. Lorsque son chemin croisa celui du comte, elle ne lui montra aucun intérêt particulier. Ce qui l'avait intrigué car il avait l'habitude d'être pourchassé par les demoiselles célibataires et leurs mères ambitieuses.

Ce fut lui qui la poursuivit, mais elle prit le temps de s'assurer de ses sentiments avant de lui accorder sa main. Ils se marièrent, et furent très heureux dans cet état pendant de nombreuses années et virent leur famille s'agrandir avec trois beaux enfants. Mme Gardiner pensait que ses nièces avaient beaucoup à apprendre de lady Sophia.

Dès l'instant où elles entrèrent à Matlock House, Jane et Elisabeth furent très impressionnées par la beauté des lieux. Tout était si beau, et d'une sobre élégance.

En entrant dans le salon de lady Sophia, les filles se sentirent tout de suite à leur aise. La pièce n'avait pas été décorée avec élégance. La comtesse avait des manières simples et agréables. Elle était aussi lumineuse que son prénom. Elle était gracieuse et chaleureuse et les jeunes filles l'aimèrent instantanément et ce fut réciproque.

La visite fut très agréable de part et d'autre, sauf lorsque le plus jeune Gardiner, âgé de quatre mois, régurgita son déjeuner sur la robe de lady Sophia. La dame, cependant, ne sembla pas trop inquiète, et elle revint très vite avec une robe propre et une serviette pour l'enfant.

Alors que les visiteuses étaient sur le point de prendre congé et que Mme Gardiner venait juste d'inviter le comte et la comtesse, ainsi que leurs enfants à dîner le lendemain soir chez eux, deux jeunes gens firent leur entrée dans le salon. Il s'agissait du fils cadet et du neveu de la comtesse.

Le visage de lady Sophia s'illumina de plaisir en les voyant. Et elle entreprit immédiatement de faire les présentations.

\- Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon plus jeune fils, le capitaine Richard Fitzwilliam, et mon neveu, Mr Darcy. Messieurs, voici Miss Bennet et sa sœur, miss Elisabeth Bennet. Elles sont les nièces de Mme Gardiner, que vous connaissez déjà.

Des salutations furent échangées, et très peu de temps après, les dames prirent congé.

Cet après-midi-là, dans l'intimité de leur propre petite chambre qu'elles partageaient, Jane et Elisabeth discutèrent de leurs impressions de la matinée. Jane exprima sa satisfaction de tout ce qu'elle avait vu, en particulier lady Sophia. Elisabeth était également heureuse de leur journée, mais quelque chose la tracassait.

\- Jane, avez-vous vu l'expression dans les yeux de Mr Darcy ? Comme si quelque chose le troublait profondément ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien préoccuper un jeune homme de vingt- trois ans ?

\- Vous le sauriez si vous aviez, comme moi, posée la question à tante Maddy, Lizzie. Elle m'a dit que son père était mourant. Je crois que, dans de telles circonstances, nous n'auriez pas envie de sourire non plus.

Lizzie se rembrunit.

\- Vous avez raison, Jane. S'il vient dîner demain soir, j'essaierais de le distraire un peu pour lui faire oublier cette triste circonstance un moment. Peut être même parviendrais-je à le faire sourire. Je pourrais lui raconter quelques-unes des facéties de Tommy pour y parvenir.

\- Vous avez vraiment bon cœur, Lizzie. Je l'ai toujours su.

\- Il s'agit de l'ami d'enfance de tante Maddy. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

?

Dans un autre quartier de la ville, à Matlock House, une autre conversation avait lieu dans la bibliothèque. Cela pouvait, d'ailleurs, difficilement être appelé une conversation, car peu de paroles furent prononcées.

Le capitaine Richard Fitzwilliam connaissait la raison du silence de son cousin. C'était les souvenirs qui le troublaient. Le père de Darcy était au plus mal, et Darcy pensait à l'époque où sa mère était morte, lorsqu'il était beaucoup plus jeune. Il avait été banni à Londres chez sa tante et son oncle pour une quinzaine de jours, et son cousin avait été rappelé de son régiment pour lui tenir compagnie. Le jeune officier espérait que leur soirée à dîner le lendemain soir serait capable de le distraire suffisamment pour l'amener à ouvrir son cœur et dire comment il se sentait.


	2. Chapitre 2 Tristesse

**Chapitre 2 Tristesse**

Le lendemain matin fut consacré au shopping, car Mme Gardiner pensait qu'elle pouvait, avec sa connaissance approfondie des meilleures boutiques de Londres, améliorer de façon significative les tenues des deux jeunes filles avec relativement peu de frais supplémentaires. Quelques mètres de dentelle, - achetée au mètre, - pour la robe du soir, une ceinture de satin ajoutée à la robe du matin de couleur verte de Lizzie assortie à ses yeux, et de nouveaux rubans brodées de fleurs - négociés jusqu'à la moitié du prix - pour essayer de remettre en état un bonnet peu attrayant.

L'après-midi se passa principalement en préparatifs pour la soirée. Tous les dîners auxquels les deux sœurs avaient assistés avec les gens du voisinage, dans le Hertfordshire, étaient, certes, de compagnie agréable, mais devenait ennuyeux au bout de plusieurs événements de ce genre avec toujours exactement les mêmes personnes.

Mais le dîner de ce soir promettait d'être passionnant, dans un nouveau lieu, avec de nouvelles connaissances, de nouvelles robes. Et elles dînaient avec la famille d'un comte !

Lizzie savait que sa mère serait très excitée en l'apprenant et qu'elle leur donnerait toutes sortes de conseils pour séduire les messieurs. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule. Mais heureusement, elle n'était pas là pour risquer de gâcher ce qui promettait d'être un moment agréable.

Lizzie revêtit une robe en faille vert myrte, à grands bouquets de fleurs chinés. Le devant de la jupe était garni d'un volant plissé et de trois volants de dentelle blanche surmontés d'une petite jupe faite en voile blanc entièrement bouillonné. Les manches demi-courtes étaient en surah avec bouillonné-gigot. Le revers du corsage était en guipure bise sur satin blanc, la ceinture était en velours noir.

Jane, elle, portait une robe en batiste bleu vert et dentelle écrue. La garniture de la robe se composait de volants plissés en batiste, de dentelle écrue et de nœuds en ruban de satin bleu. La ceinture, en ruban de satin, était fermée par un nœud. Le corsage montant était garni d'un grand col en broderie anglaise. Les manches demi-longues étaient garnies de même broderie. Un fichu en gaze de soie et dentelle complétait la toilette.

Les jeunes filles firent en sorte d'être prêtes à temps, car elles voulaient faire une bonne impression. Bien sûr, elles comprenaient le concept que c'était à la mode d'être en retard dans le goût actuel dans la bonne société. Heureusement pour leurs nerfs, Lady Sophia, elle, considérait que le premier était juste une preuve de pure grossièreté, et elle pensait aussi que chacun devrait se vêtir selon ses goûts et que d'essayer d'imposer les siens aux autres était parfaitement ridicule car ils ne convenaient pas forcément à tous le monde.

Quand on sonna à la porte, nos deux jeunes filles se levèrent. Quand le domestique ouvrit la porte, elles étaient prêtes à accueillir les invités. Ils furent tous très surpris lorsque ceux-ci se présentèrent avec des mines sombres et graves. Lady Sophia s'excusa en expliquant rapidement :

\- Mon beau-frère, Mr Darcy, est malade depuis un certain temps, et nous venons de recevoir un message nous informant que son état a empiré. Si nous avions été invités à dîner par n'importe qui d'autre que vous, Madeline, j'aurais annulé. Mais je pense qu'un dîner avec un peu de compagnie calme et agréable nous fera beaucoup plus de bien qu'une soirée passée à la maison à envisager le pire. J'ai donné des instructions pour que nous soyons immédiatement avertis si jamais il y avait du nouveau.

Elisabeth jeta un regard sur le fils et le neveu de Lady Sophia. Le capitaine Richard Fitzwilliam saluait son oncle, tandis que Mr Darcy était juste debout, tranquille sur le côté, non loin de lui. Elle se dirigea vers lui pour le saluer, empreinte de compassion car elle savait bien ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle devait perdre son père bien-aimé.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur.

\- Bonsoir, miss Elisabeth. Allez-vous bien ?

\- Très bien, monsieur, merci. Et vous ?

\- C'est une façon de parler.

Leurs calmes salutations furent interrompues par Mme Gardiner qui invita tout le monde à s'asseoir. Jane parlait avec Lady Sophia, le capitaine parlait encore avec son oncle, Mme Gardiner était occupée dans une discussion avec le comte. Darcy et Elisabeth s'assirent dans des chaises voisines près du feu. Voulant essayer de distraire le jeune homme de ses tristes pensées, Elisabeth l'interrogea,

\- Je crois que vous avez fréquenté une université, Mr Darcy. Où avez-vous étudié?

\- Je suis allé à Cambridge. Ma famille s'est toujours enorgueillie sur le fait que, même si nous avons toujours fait partie de la noblesse terrienne, depuis plusieurs générations, chacun de nous a reçu une bonne éducation dans tous les domaines.

\- Je dois dire que j'aurai voulu aller à l'université, moi aussi. J'ai eu de la chance que mon père soit un bon professeur et qu'il veille sur mon éducation.

\- Avez-vous d'autres frères et sœurs à part miss Bennet ? demanda Darcy.

\- Trois sœurs et un frère. Tommy n'a que six ans. C'est un champion pour faire des bêtises.

Darcy sourit.

\- J'imagine qu'il doit être très gâté.

\- Sans doute, oui. Sa naissance est arrivée comme un miracle. A cause de l'entail sur Longbourn, mes parents souhaitaient très fort avoir un fils et il est arrivé, heureusement pour nous. Mais il est quand même gentil et assez sérieux et déplore d'être le seul garçon. Heureusement, nos voisins ont des enfants de son âge avec lesquels il peut jouer.

\- Et vos sœurs ?

\- L'aînée a treize ans, la seconde onze ans et la troisième huit ans. Elles sont confiées aux soins d'une gouvernante, une excellente femme, très instruite, qui ne se laisse pas impressionnée par des caprices. Mon père lui fait entièrement confiance pour les éduquer convenablement comme elle l'a fait pour Jane et moi.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'au dîner, en particulier en parlant de livres qui était un sujet tout à fait convenable puisqu'ils se trouvaient dans un salon et non dans une salle de bal, c'était un endroit très approprié pour une telle discussion.

Pendant le dîner, ils furent de nouveau assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et encore une fois passèrent presque tout le repas à parler tranquillement ensemble. Lady Sophia remarqua, avec une surprise évidente, comment son neveu parlait sans réticence, et elle s'interrogea sur la jeune fille.

\- Madeline, dites-moi, quel âge a miss Elisabeth ?

\- Juste seize ans. Pourquoi me le demandez-vous ?

\- Elle semble avoir réussi à détourner l'attention de Fitzwilliam de sa préoccupation au sujet de son père, comme aucun d'entre nous a réussi à le faire. Il s'inquiète beaucoup au sujet de son père, et tout ce à quoi il peut penser, c'est quand Anne nous a quittés, il y a quelques années. Bien que cette fois, je sois consciente que c'est bien pire, car si George devait nous laisser, Fitzwilliam sera responsable, non seulement de la gestion de Pemberley et de tous les biens de la famille, mais il aura aussi la tutelle de sa jeune sœur, Georgiana. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait beaucoup de confiance en lui-même et en ses capacités en ce moment. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait lui montrer ce dont il est capable, et je crois que c'est ce que votre nièce pourrait bien parvenir à faire.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison. Lizzie a un certain talent pour aider ceux qui ont du mal à s'exprimer. Elle a fait des merveilles avec Jane. Si elle peut apporter son aide à votre neveu, je suis certaine qu'elle en sera heureuse car il me paraît évident qu'elle apprécie sa compagnie.

\- Je suis heureuse de le savoir. Elle me plaît beaucoup.

Après le dîner, ils se rendirent à la salle de musique où Mme Gardiner invita Elisabeth à jouer quelques morceaux de son répertoire, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers car elle aimait jouer du piano. Elle joua avec une excellente maîtrise, beaucoup de grâce et de style. Pendant tout le temps que dura sa performance, Mr Darcy resta assis à ses côtés pour lui tourner les pages. Il pouvait entendre la musique qu'il écoutait avec attention, mais son esprit était dans un tel état de distraction qu'il a retrouvé de doux souvenirs du jeu de sa mère bien-aimée, plutôt que de regarder le visage animé de l'artiste.

La soirée se termina tranquillement, à une heure convenable, plutôt que précipitamment à cause d'un message qu'ils redoutaient et qui les auraient rappeler à la maison. Dans leur chambre ce soir-là, Jane et Elisabeth discutèrent de leurs impressions de la soirée.

\- Vous sembliez vous entendre remarquablement bien avec Mr Darcy, Lizzie. Il n'a parlé à personne d'autre, fit remarquer Jane.

\- Oui. Il est très timide. Et sa timidité est aggravée par l'inquiétude qu'il ressent sur le sort son père. Il sait qu'il y a peu de chances pour qu'il guérisse. Mais il semble avoir une âme très forte, et je crois qu'il pourrait résister à tout, même aux responsabilités de la mort de son père placera sur ses épaules. Si jamais son père venait à mourir ce soir, demain matin serait triste et terne pour lui, mais le soleil se lèvera encore, comme il le fait tous les matins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à assumer ses nouvelles responsabilités, mais il serait pâle et froid pour lui.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle était proche de la réalité.

?

Le lendemain matin, Mme Gardiner se présenta pour le petit déjeuner avec son bébé sur un bras et un foulard de soie sur l'autre.

\- Lady Sophia a oublié ceci la nuit dernière **.** Je pensais que pendant notre promenade de ce matin, nous pourrions lui rendre visite afin de le lui restituer.

Cette suggestion fut accueillie par l'accord enthousiaste de ses deux nièces. Donc, après le petit déjeuner, elles partirent pour Matlock House.

Cette fois-ci, bien que les deux jeunes filles soient toujours impressionnées par la maison, elles ne ressentirent plus d'inquiétude à son sujet et sur ses occupants. Elles furent immédiatement introduites dans le salon de Lady Sophia, où Mme Gardiner lui remit l'écharpe.

\- Oh, vous auriez dû envoyer un serviteur. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire tout ce chemin pour si peu.

\- C'était sur notre chemin, de toute façon. D'ailleurs, je ne pourrais manquer une occasion de venir vous voir.

Alors que le thé était servi, le capitaine Fitzwilliam et Mr Darcy firent leur entrée dans la pièce. Ils prirent chacun une tasse, et s'assirent.

Elisabeth remarqua que Darcy avait l'air pâle et tiré alors qu'il prenait le siège à côté d'elle. Pendant quelques instants, ils se turent avant qu'Elisabeth lui ne lui demande s'il avait réussi à dormir un peu. La réponse qu'il lui donna fut un compte rendu détaillé des rêves qui l'avait hanté, pendant la nuit précédente, se terminant tous par la mort de son père. Ils poursuivirent leur conversation sur le même sujet pendant quelques minutes avant que Darcy n'admette :

\- Miss Elisabeth, je peux presque sentir que mon père est parti en un monde meilleur. Et je vous le dis, si nous étions dans un autre lieu, à un autre moment, je vous courtiserais correctement. Mais, en ce moment, cela ne m'est pas possible.

Elisabeth, abasourdie, fut empêchée de répondre à ses paroles, par l'entrée, dans le salon, du comte de Matlock dont le visage arborait une expression très grave.

\- Je viens de recevoir un express. Fitzwilliam. Votre père est décédé la nuit dernière. Nous devons tous nous rendre à Pemberley immédiatement.

Le visage de Darcy devint blême, mais son emprise sur la tasse de thé resta stable. Il se leva, posa la tasse sur la table, s'excusa et quitta la pièce. Lady Sophia fit écho aux commentaires qu'Elisabeth avait fait la veille.

\- Ce sera difficile pour lui, mais il sera bien. Il est assez fort pour résister à tout cela, aussi difficile que cela puisse paraître.

Mme Gardiner et ses nièces prirent congé immédiatement après avoir présenté leurs condoléances. De retour à la maison des Gardiner, Jane et Elisabeth se retirèrent immédiatement dans leur chambre, où Elisabeth raconta à Jane sa conversation avec Mr Darcy.

\- J'avoue que je l'apprécie beaucoup, et il en fait apparemment autant. C'est tellement frustrant, Jane.

\- Ma chère Lizzie, c'est, comme il le dit, le mauvais moment pour vous deux. S'il est vraiment la bonne personne, celui qui vous est destiné, alors il vous reviendra bientôt, lorsque ce sera le bon moment.

\- Vous avez raison, Jane. Inutile de me morfondre à ce sujet. Nous nous connaissons à peine. Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre vraiment au sérieux, mais nous verrons ce qu'il en est. Profitons de nos vacances sans plus nous préoccuper de cela.

\- D'accord, Lizzie. Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous pourrons faire.

Elle songea à l'élan qu'elle avait dû réprimer en sachant qu'il n'était pas approprié. Lorsque le comte avait informé Mr Darcy de la mort de son père, elle avait très fortement ressenti le désir de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler. Mais peut être en aurait-il été choqué, qui sait ? Il valait mieux qu'elle n'y pense plus. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à rêver sur un homme qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais.

?

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je sais que cela peut paraître un peu frustrant. Et que ce chapitre est assez court. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils seront très longs. Je pense que « Pour l'amour de Lilybelle» sera bientôt terminé. Et je ferais attention pour ne pas mélanger les chapitres. J'attends vos réactions._


	3. Chapitre 3 Nouvelle rencontre

**Chapitre 3 Nouvelle rencontre**

 _Septembre 1808_

Fitzwilliam Darcy se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, dans le salon privé de la famille, à Pemberley, regardant fixement la pluie qui tombait sans arrêt. Il avait plu pendant près d'une semaine, depuis le jour de l'enterrement de son père. Il lui paraissait normal d'avoir l'impression que le ciel pleurait car lui-même en était absolument incapable. Il avait pensé qu'il le serait, et avait même souhaité parfois qu'il puisse le faire, mais il se sentait comme s'il était glacé de l'intérieur, et que toutes ses larmes s'étaient transformées en glaçon derrière ses yeux, ce qui lui donnait mal à la tête. Et dans son cœur.

Au moins, tous les parents et voisins étaient finalement partis. Certains avaient tourné autour de lui avec sollicitude, d'autres l'avaient regardé furtivement, cherchant des signes d'une explosion émotionnelle imminente, et d'autres encore avaient été trop gais ou un peu trop austères. Il savait qu'ils avaient voulu bien faire, du moins pour la plupart d'entre eux. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait rien souhaité de plus que d'être laissé seul. Aussi fut-ce avec un sentiment de profond soulagement lorsqu'il regarda la dernière voiture quitter son domaine.

Il était prévu que Georgiana retourne dans son école aujourd'hui.

Leur père l'avait envoyée en pension lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était en train de mourir. Il n'avait pas voulu l'exposer au traumatisme de toute les scènes qui pourraient avoir lieu sur son lit de mort. Fitzwilliam avait été en désaccord avec la décision de son père, mais il l'avait très peu exprimé. Georgiana était si timide avec quiconque en dehors de leur cercle familial. Il lui semblait que d'être envoyée loin de la maison, face à la méchanceté des élèves snobs d'un pensionnat où elle ne connaissait personne, était tout à fait susceptible de lui causer une misère pire que de se retrouver dans la même maison que son père mourant. En l'occurrence, leur père sous-estimait la rapidité avec laquelle la mort allait le prendre. Georgiana était à l'école depuis deux semaines seulement quand Fitzwilliam avait dû l'envoyer chercher alors qu'il se trouvait à Londres. Leur père était mort.

\- Fitzwilliam?

Il se retourna pour voir Georgiana à la porte du salon, vêtue en noir de la tête aux pieds, les yeux trop grands dans son petit visage et ses mains étroitement serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Elle prit une inspiration.

\- Je suis prête à partir maintenant.

Malgré ses efforts, sa voix tremblait, et elle semblait avoir le cœur gros. Que faisait-il, en la renvoyant de nouveau loin de lui ? S'il avait pensé qu'il valait mieux pour elle ne pas l'envoyer à l'école, moins d'un mois plus tôt, pourquoi est-ce que ce serait mieux maintenant ?

\- Georgie, venez vous asseoir avec moi un moment.

Son esprit travaillait rapidement. Tout le monde dans la famille s'attendait à ce qu'elle retourne à l'école aujourd'hui, mais il se souciait fort peu de leurs opinions. Son seul souci était ce que le capitaine Fitzwilliam, le cousin avec qui il partageait sa tutelle, pourrait penser - mais il serait certainement d'accord que le bien-être de Georgiana était plus important que toute autre chose. Et à vrai dire, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il était trop tôt. Elle pouvait bien être encore une enfant, elle était aussi tout ce que ses parents lui avaient laissé. Leur trésor le plus précieux, et le sien.

Elle s'approcha de lui à contrecœur et pendant un instant, il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas et si elle voulait vraiment partir.

\- Dites-moi, que pensez-vous de votre école ?

Dieu lui pardonne, il ne lui avait pas accordé suffisamment d'attention à son retour, mais il avait eu tellement de choses à faire, avec l'enterrement de son père et les entretiens avec les avocats et tant d'autres choses, et elle avait été entourée par leurs tantes et cousines. Il aurait passé dû passer plus de temps avec elle.

Elle regarda ses mains étroitement jointes et haussa les épaules.

\- Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

\- Répondez-moi, s'il vous plaît, Georgiana.

\- Je sais que je dois y aller. Je suppose que ce n'est pas pire que n'importe quelle autre école. C'est juste que toutes les filles là-bas se connaissent déjà et je ne connais personne. Je préfère de loin rester à la maison.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui brusquement.

\- Je ne me plains pas. Je sais que je dois y aller, qu'il est de mon devoir d'y aller, et je veux que vous soyez heureux. J'espère que vous serez très heureux.

\- Georgie, je ne vous comprends pas. Pourquoi pensez-vous de votre devoir d'aller loin de moi et pourquoi cela devrait-il me rendre heureux ?

\- J'ai dit à Lady Catherine que je ne voulais pas retourner à l'école et elle a dit qu'il est de mon devoir d'y aller et de ne pas m'en plaindre à vous. Elle a dit aussi que vous allez bientôt vous marier avec cousine Anne et que vous ne voulez pas que je sois dans vos pieds. que je dois laisser votre femme s'installer en paix. Elle a dit aussi qu'elle allait me faire venir à Rosings pour mes vacances, mais s'il vous plaît, puis-je plutôt venir à Pemberley, Fitzwilliam ? Je promets que je ne vous causerais pas de gêne. Ou peut-être que je pourrais aller ailleurs, mais pas avec lady Catherine ?

Elle regarda ses mains.

\- Je... Je ne veux vraiment pas rester avec elle.

Il n'en fut pas surpris. Leur tante était une véritable mégère, autoritaire, persuadée de tout savoir mieux que les autres sur tous les sujets, extrêmement mal élevée, grossière et imbue de son rang. Il regretta que lady Catherine ait déjà quitté Pemberley car il aurait éprouvé un grand plaisir à la jeter hors de sa maison. Tout d'abord, il expliqua :

\- Premièrement, Georgiana, je n'ai pas absolument pas l'intention de me marier avec Anne, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Deuxièmement, vous ne serez jamais une gêne pour moi et Pemberley est votre maison et vous y serez toujours la bienvenue ici, indépendamment du fait que je sois marié ou pas. Enfin…

Sa voix montait, laissant paraître sa colère contre sa parente :

\- N'écoutez jamais ce que dit cette femme, Georgiana. Vous pouvez sourire poliment et hocher la tête, mais ne pas l'écouter vraiment. Elle est la dernière personne au monde à qui je songerais à vous confier. Je ne lui confierais même pas la garde de mon chien. Elle a une grosse pierre à la place du cœur et ne songe qu'à satisfaire ses ambitions personnelles sans se soucier des sentiments d'autrui. Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon méprisable dont elle traite sa propre fille. Comprenez-vous ?

Sa sœur hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés, puis demanda timidement.

\- Etes-vous en colère contre moi ?

\- Je suis très en colère, oui, mais pas contre vous. Notre tante n'a aucun droit de décider de quoi que ce soit vous concernant et vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de ce qu'elle raconte. Les seules décisions vous concernant doivent venir de notre cousin Richard et de moi, et de personne d'autre. Vous comprenez ?

Il s'arrêta, cherchant à se calmer.

\- Écoutez, Georgie, vous n'avez pas besoin de retourner à l'école maintenant, si vous ne le voulez pas. Il n'y a aucune loi qui dit qu'une fillette de dix ans doit aller à l'école.

\- J'en ai presque douze ! protesta-t-elle.

Elle le regarda avec indignation.

\- Il n'y a aucune loi qui dit qu'une enfant de douze ans doit aller à l'école, soit ! rétorqua-t-il, d'un ton amusé. Vous devrez y aller quand même, mais ce sera pendant un an ou deux. Je ne pense pas que nous devons être obligés d'ajouter des choses plus désagréables dans notre vie en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

Il regarda sa sœur avec inquiétude alors qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, de grosses larmes tombant sur son visage.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que qui se passe ?

\- Je suis… je suis si heureuse, répondit-elle en sanglotant. Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas de moi ici. Et la maison me manquerait, et je m'ennuie de Papa et vous aller me manquer, vous aussi !

Elle le surprit en jetant ses bras autour de lui.

Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos pour la calmer, puis recula et embrassa son front.

\- Georgie, que diriez-vous de faire un petit voyage quelque part, juste nous deux ? demanda-t-il soudain.

L'idée venait de lui apparaître, mais plus il y pensait, plus il l'a aimée. Autant qu'ils aimaient Pemberley, il savait que cela leur ferait du bien de s'en éloigner pendant un certain temps.

Elle le regarda en silence pendant un moment, avec une certaine surprise, puis demanda timidement :

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Où voulez-vous aller ? Vous pouvez choisir.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle. Avant tout, je voudrais aller à Londres.

\- Londres ! Mais pourquoi ? N'aimeriez-vous pas aller dans un nouvel endroit ?

\- C'est nouveau pour moi. Je n'y suis pas allée depuis que Maman est morte, et j'y suis restée si peu de temps alors, que je n'étais pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit, ou de voir quoi que ce soit. J'aimerais voir la ménagerie de la Tour et les palais, les musées et, oh, tout !

Elle était si enthousiaste qu'il ravala son souhait qu'elle choisirait un autre endroit, - il était las de Londres - et répondit :

\- Très bien, alors. Je vais envoyer un mot pour la maison de Londres soit prêt et que nous arrivera dans environ d'une semaine. J'aurai besoin de plusieurs jours ici avant que nous puissions partir. En attendant, je suis certain qu'il y a un guide de Londres dans la bibliothèque. Regardez à travers et faites une liste des endroits que vous tenez particulièrement à voir et nous nous efforcerons de les voir tous.

Peut être même aurait-il la chance de revoir miss Elisabeth Bennet ? Bien sûr, son deuil lui interdisait de rendre des visites, mais il savait qu'elle devait rester plusieurs mois à Londres. Elle avait beau être très jeune, il était certain qu'elle saurait lui donner de bons conseils au sujet de Georgiana puisqu'elle avait trois jeunes sœurs. Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait pensé des paroles qu'il avait prononcées avant de quitter la maison. L'avait-il pris au sérieux ? Où bien les avaient-elle mis sur le compte du fait qu'il était bouleversé ? Et lui, que pensait-il à ce sujet ? Il la connaissait à peine et pourtant, il avait l'impression que son cœur l'avait reconnue. Bien sûr, elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour se marier et il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle l'accepte sur une si courte connaissance. Mais après son deuil, il pourrait, par l'intermédiaire de sa tante et de la sienne, la faire venir à Londres afin de poursuivre leur connaissance. Et peut peut-être parviendrait-il à gagner son cœur ? Il l'espérait. Il était certain qu'elle plairait à Georgiana et qu'elles s'entendraient bien. Sa tante, lady Sophia, avait une très bonne opinion à son sujet. Quand à lady Catherine, il ne se souciait pas du tout de ce qu'elle pensait. Elle chercherait à s'y opposer, sans doute, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lui permettre de se mêler de ses affaires et si elle le faisait, non seulement il se ferait un plaisir de la remettre à sa place, mais il romprait tout lien avec elle. D'ailleurs, il comptait parler à son oncle pour qu'il lui retire la garde de la pauvre Anne qui était visiblement très malheureuse sous le joug d'une mère aussi méprisable. Et lady Catherine apprendrait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit et que personne ne se souciait le moins du monde de ses caprices.

?

 _Octobre 1808_

La liste de Georgiana concernant tous les lieux qu'elle souhaitait visiter était longue, en effet. Passer une quinzaine de jours à Londres n'avait pas été suffisant pour la remplir entièrement. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidés d'une sortie à Hyde Park, où elle voulait marcher près de la Serpentine. Alors qu'ils descendaient de leur voiture, Fitzwilliam fut accueilli bruyamment et retenu pour une conversation par plusieurs connaissances, à son grand désagrément.

Elle s'éloigna un peu car leur bruyant discours la rendait nerveuse, puis s'éloigna encore lorsque qu'elle entendit que l'un d'entre eux semblait féliciter obséquieusement Fitzwilliam sur le fait que la mort de leur père lui permettait de toucher son héritage. Lorsque le muscle dans la mâchoire de son frère commença à se durcir d'une manière qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était à court de patience et désirait plus que tout se débarrasser de ces importuns, elle regarda autour d'elle en espérant désespérément trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut un doux petit lapin, qui ne se trouvait pas à cinq pieds de distance, et il lui rendit son regard avec ses grands yeux noir pendant un moment. Elle entendit vaguement la voix de Fitzwilliam, qui parlait d'un ton glacial en s'efforçant de rester civil, remettre verbalement son adversaire à sa place alors qu'elle commençait à suivre le lapin sur le chemin.

Georgiana suivit le lapin pendant un certain temps et en fut assez amusée jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle ne pouvait plus entendre la voix de son frère, ou même la voix de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle constata vite qu'elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler de quelle manière elle était venue jusqu'ici, et ses tentatives pour retrouver son chemin afin de retrouver son frère échouèrent. Prenant vraiment peur, elle se mit à courir. A un moment donné, un homme de fort mauvaise mine essaya de s'approcher d'elle, mais il fut arrêté par les crocs menaçants d'un chien et fit promptement demi-tour.

Aveuglée comme elle l'était par ses larmes, Georgiana n'avait rien remarqué et il ne fut pas surprenant qu'elle devrait heurter quelqu'un. Pourtant, le choc la prit par surprise et elle tomba à la renverse sur le sol. Elle s'assit, abasourdie, et tressaillit lorsque la personne qu'elle avait heurtée en se mit à rire.

\- Bonté ! Eh bien, en voilà une surprise ! Non, ne pleurez pas ! Êtes-vous blessée ? Permettez-moi de vous aider à vous relever.

La jeune fille aida Georgiana à se remettre sur ses pieds.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Etes-vous sûre que vous n'êtes pas blessée ? Où sont vos compagnons ?

Georgiana balbutia une vague explication, troublée par cette rencontre inattendue. Deux dalmatiens se tenaient près de la jeune fille et la regardaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

\- Eh bien, je suis certaine que votre frère est parti à votre recherche lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que vous n'étiez plus près de lui. Alors la meilleure chose à faire pour vous est de rester en notre compagnie. Si vous continuez à errer dans le parc, vous courez le risque de vous faire enlever. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous conduire près de ma tante. Et vous pourrez tenir compagnie au petit Henry, un très doux petit bébé de quatre mois.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'expression un peu ahurie de Georgiana.

\- Ma sœur Jane et moi sommes à Londres pour quelques mois. Nous sommes venues ici avec le bébé, la nourrice, nos deux autres jeunes cousins, et un valet. Nous sommes installés sur deux bancs à une très courte distance d'ici, et dans un lieu tranquille et tout à fait agréable. Votre frère ne devrait avoir aucune difficulté à nous retrouver là. Alors, voulez-vous rencontre mon jeune cousin ?

Elle se pencha en avant conspirateur, ses yeux dansant.

\- C'est vraiment un bébé très doux.

\- Mais si Fitzwilliam ne me trouve pas ?

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, nous vous ramènerons chez vous. Il n'y a rien à craindre.

La jeune fille posa une main sur l'épaule de Georgiana et dit gentiment :

\- Tout va bien se passer. Vous verrez.

Eh bien, je voudrais voir le bébé. Je n'en ai jamais vraiment approché un. Tous mes cousins sont plus âgés que moi, comme l'est Fitzwilliam, bien sûr.

\- Je suis soulagée d'entendre que le frère qui va aller à votre recherche de vous n'est pas votre plus jeune frère.

Georgiana se mit à rire.

\- Non, il est plus âgé, beaucoup plus, en fait. Mais il est si bon et gentil avec moi. Je ne peux pas imaginer un meilleur frère.

\- Vous me rendriez presque envieuse. J'ai bien un frère, mais j'ai aussi quatre sœurs et cela peut être éprouvant, parfois.

\- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il serait agréable d'avoir une sœur.

\- Cela peut l'être. Ma chère Jane est certainement une meilleure sœur pour moi que je ne le mérite, rit-elle.

\- Oh, sûrement pas !

Eh bien, vous verrez, dans peu de temps quand vous la rencontrez, ma douce sœur et le plus doux bébé du monde, alors quand votre frère arrive, il sera aussi le meilleur frère du monde ! Comment allons-nous supporter, auprès de nous une telle perfection ?

Georgiana se mit à rire, puis a cessé de marcher et dit avec anxiété :

\- Je suis très désolé de vous avoir heurtée, mais je ne suis pas fâchée de vous avoir rencontrée. Est-ce mal de ma part ?

\- Certainement pas ! Ne me dérangeait pas vous heurter à moi dans le moindre, et je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré ainsi, Miss..

\- Oh, je suis désolée, je suis Georgiana Darcy.

La jeune femme fit une révérence.

\- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Miss Darcy. Je suis Elisabeth Bennet. Vous êtes la nièce de la comtesse de Matlock, n'est-ce pas ?

Georgiana écarquilla les yeux :

\- Oui. Mais comment le savez-vous ?

\- C'est une amie de ma propre tante. J'ai fait le connaissance de son fils cadet et de votre frère, il y a peu de temps. C'est vraiment une étonnante coïncidence.

\- Oh ! Alors, mon frère n'a aucune raison de s'inquiéter à mon sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sans doute. Mais il ne peut pas savoir avec qui vous vous trouvez. Il sera sans doute rassuré lorsqu'il vous retrouvera.

?

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre partie du parc...

Fitzwilliam Darcy n'avait, tout d'abord, pas été trop inquiet quand, une fois qu'il fut parvenu à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même après avoir entendu ce débauché insinuer qu'il devait être ravi de la mort de son père, il se rendit compte que Georgiana n'était plus près de lui. Il avait été tellement en colère contre l'homme, pas étonnant qu'elle se soit éloignée. Il savait à quel point elle craignait les affrontements. il n'aurait pas dû s'abandonner à sa colère, peu importe combien le méprisable débauché le méritait. Certes, elle était devait juste se trouver un peu plus loin, près des arbres...

Mais elle n'y était pas. Il marcha dans cette direction pendant un certain temps, recherchant toute trace pouvant venir d'elle. Mais n'en trouvant pas, sa préoccupation pour elle laissa place à la peur qui commençait à grandir en lui. Il connaissait très bien les dangers qui existaient dans cette ville pour un enfant bien habillé non accompagné, ou pour toute jolie jeune fille qui n'était pas protégée. Il avala la boule qui montait dans sa gorge et tenta de repousser ses pensées au loin. Il devait absolument la retrouver !

Il n'était même pas sûr de l'endroit où il était, ni s'il allait tourner en rond pendant. Enfin, il a vu plusieurs arbres avec des branches cassées, et, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui aurait pu le causer, il suivit les traces des dégâts. Il pouvait entendre rire. Des gens ! Peut-être qu'ils avaient vu quelque chose !

Il apparut parmi les arbres et s'immobilisa brusquement, choqué de voir Georgiana assise sur un banc entre deux jeunes femmes qu'il reconnut, et, de toutes choses, la plus surprenante, tenant un bébé dans ses bras.

\- Fitzwilliam!

Une des jeunes filles prit à la hâte le bébé alors que Georgiana se levait et courait vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

\- Georgie, Dieu merci, vous êtes en sécurité, dit-il d'un ton empreint de soulagement.

Pensant à la terreur qu'il avait ressentie, il sentit la colère l'envahir, s'écarta d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler rétrospectivement. Il combattit l'envie de la secouer, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

\- A quoi exactement avez-vous pensé, Georgiana, en vous éloignant ainsi ? Et n'avez-vous pas pensé à moi ! A mon inquiétude lorsque je me suis rendue compte que vous n'étiez plus près de moi ?

Elle réprima un haussement d'épaules.

\- Je ne voulais pas de me perdre, Fitzwilliam, mais je voulais suivre le petit lapin et ensuite, je me suis perdue. Je ne savais plus où j'étais. Je vous ai cherché partout, mais je n'ai pas réussi à vous retrouver. Ensuite, Miss Elisabeth m'a trouvée et proposée d'attendre avec moi, et, oh ! vous avez besoin de voir le bébé !

Il la regarda avec étonnement, alors qu'elle saisissait sa main et le traînait vers le banc.

\- C'est le petit Henry.

Elle le reprit de la plus âgées des deux jeunes femmes, le serrant attentivement dans ses bras. Le bébé la regardait sans sourciller.

\- N'est-il pas parfait ? demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme. N'est-il pas le plus beau bébé que vous ayez jamais vu ? Miss Elisabeth dit qu'il est le bébé le plus doux qui ait jamais vécu ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

Il se racla la gorge, se demandant à quel moment sa sœur avait oubliée sa timidité. Quoique il aurait dû s'y attendre. Miss Elisabeth semblait avoir un don pour apprivoiser les personnes les plus timides.

\- Je suis sûr que Miss Elisabeth et vous, avez tout à fait raison.

Il s'inclina à son tour lorsqu'elles firent la révérence. Se redressant de son salut, il cligna des yeux en regardant dans les yeux rieurs de miss Elisabeth.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Mr Darcy. Votre sœur a été si inquiète de vous avoir perdu. Mais elle a été une si bonne compagnie pour nous et nos jeunes cousins que nous ne pouvons pas regretter de l'avoir rencontrée.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle était très amusée de sa surprise devant l'enthousiasme de Georgiana pour le bébé. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Elle ne voulait pas se priver de le taquiner gentiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était soulagé que sa sœur se soit trouvée sur son chemin. Dieu seul savait ce qui aurait pu se produire si elle n'avait pas trouvé des personnes désireuses de veiller sur elle.

\- A en juger par son comportement actuel, je suis surpris d'apprendre qu'elle était de bonne compagnie pour personne d'autre que le jeune maître Henry.

Miss Elisabeth rit, mais Mlle Bennet pensa apparemment qu'il était bouleversé, en disant doucement :

\- Vraiment, Miss Darcy a été très bonne compagnie pour nous. C'est une petite fille douce et très sage.

Il se détendit un peu.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Elle est une bonne fille.

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre, et il fut soulagé quand miss Elisabeth commença à parler d'autre chose. Elle portait le fardeau de la conversation pendant un certain temps, même si elle a pris soin d'inclure tout le monde en elle, même parfois les serviteurs.

Il remarqua avec amusement qu'elle taquinait Georgiana assise sur le banc et dans leur compagnie, et se trouva en prenant la plus grande partie de la conversation qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire rappeler parmi des étrangers. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il la reverrait aussi rapidement. C'était un pur hasard, bien sûr, mais un hasard chanceux qui avait permis de préserver sa sœur du pire. Il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de la revoir au cours des prochains mois et le regrettait. Sa sœur s'épanouissait en compagnie des deux jeunes filles.

Mme Gardiner observait la scène avec une curiosité mêlée d'amusement. Elle se garda bien d'intervenir car le jeune semblait à l'aise

Il fut en fait, tout à fait désolé quand miss Bennet informa tranquillement sa sœur de l'heure et du fait qu'ils devaient rentrer chez eux.

Dans le brouhaha qui suivit le rassemblement de toutes leurs affaires, tandis que les deux enfants disaient qu'ils ne voulaient pas partir et que Georgiana faisait ses adieux au bébé, miss Elisabeth s'approcha de lui.

\- Mr Darcy.

Elle s'arrêta, l'air presque craintive et un peu gênée, et il se pencha vers elle inconsciemment.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir sans vous renouveler nos condoléances.

Il ne savait pas quelle était l'expression était sur son visage, mais il devait avoir l'air interdit car elle détourna les yeux et poursuivit précipitamment :

\- Votre sœur nous a informés de la mort de votre père, ce que nous savions déjà et nous lui avons, bien sûr, offert nos condoléances, mais nous voulions le faire aussi pour vous.

\- Merci, Miss Elisabeth, dit-il doucement. Votre sœur et vous êtes très gentilles.

Elle eut un petit rire.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Eh bien, Jane, bien sûr, a une nature véritablement angélique. Elle ne voit que le bon côté des gens et s'aveugle sur le reste. Mais je pensais à mon propre père et je sais ce que je ressentirais si je devais le perdre. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle le regarda alors, et il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux. Il fut surpris de sentir l'aiguillon dans son cœur, et détourna les yeux.

Elle rit de nouveau, mais il n'y avait pas de méchanceté en elle, et elle ajouta avec douceur.

\- Et maintenant, je vois que nous sommes prêts à partir ! Je suis désolée de...

Fitzwilliam ne pouvait pas lui permettre de continuer.

\- Miss Elisabeth, je vous remercie, principalement sincèrement, pour votre bonté et votre compassion.

\- J'ai été égoïste. Je ne pensais qu'à moi-même, et puis je vous impose ma présence.

Elle le regarda avec un peu d'exaspération.

\- Il n'y a pas d'égoïsme dans l'empathie, Miss Elisabeth, dit-il fermement. Vous ne vous êtes pas imposée à moi.

Elle l'observa en silence pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se sentir mal à l'aise, puis dit calmement :

\- Très bien, monsieur. Je crois que je vous ai compris. Je vais faire mes adieux à votre sœur.

Il la regarda parler affectueusement à Georgiana.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi... Il secoua ses pensées et alla dire au revoir à miss Bennet et à sa tante, puis dit à sa sœur qu'il était grand temps qu'ils poursuivent leur chemin.

\- Oh, mais Fitzwilliam, je me demandais...

Elle s'arrêta et il la regarda d'un air encourageant.

\- Pourrais-je correspondre avec Miss Elisabeth ?

La jeune fille parut surprise et lui adressa un coup d'œil, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de sa désapprobation mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ce serait très bien, Georgiana, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, du moment que Miss Elisabeth n'a pas d'objection.

Il la regarda calmement et vit son regard incertain, et finalement, elle sourit et tourna son attention vers sa sœur.

Georgiana était si heureuse devant l'approbation de sa nouvelle amie qu'il eut des difficultés à la convaincre de le suivre pour poursuivre leur promenade.

Elle accepta de partir avec lui, même si elle tremblait encore d'excitation. Il l'observa avec amusement.

\- Oh ! Elles ont été très gentilles, et Miss Elisabeth est tellement charmante !

\- En effet, elle l'est, répondit-il.

\- Elle était si gentille avec moi quand je suis tombée sur elle, et si amusante. Je suis assez contrariée d'avoir oublié de la remercier.

\- Intelligente et pleine d'esprit, mais son esprit était si rafraîchissant sans artifice ou malice.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle !

\- Moi non plus

\- Je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle ait accepté de correspondre avec moi !

 _« Trop jeune »_ , songea-t-il

\- Fitzwilliam?

Georgiana le lorgnait bizarrement. Elle fronça le nez sur lui tout en prenant son bras offert. Après quelques instants, elle dit pensivement :

\- Vous savez, même si elle n'écrit pas, je ne serai pas fâché de l'avoir rencontrée. Je ne pense pas que je vais l'oublier.

\- Ni moi, répondit-il. Mais je ne pense pas que vous aurez à craindre quoi que ce soit. Je suis sûr qu'elle tiendra parole. Vous devriez commencer vous-même et lui donner votre adresse, celle de votre école et celle de Londres, et même celle de Pemberley. Ainsi, elle saura où adresser ses lettres et vous donnera sa propre adresse.


	4. Chapitre 4 Ramsgate

_Voilà un long chapitre pour récompenser votre patience. J'attends vos commentaires et vos suggestions pour la suite._

 _Mpal_

 _Merci. Je suis ravie que cela vous plaise et que mon histoire vous aide à lire en français._

 _ElaineFanfiction_

 _Merci. Je n'irai sans doute pas aussi vite que pour mon autre histoire, mais je ferais tout mon possible pour publier au moins un chapitre par semaine. Je ne peux rien promettre de mieux._

 _Gaskellian_

 _Merci. Je ferais mon possible._

 _Invité_

 _Merci._

 _Ana Suarez_

 _Merci_

 _IsabellaBlackPotter_

 _Merci. Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où je vais aller, mais j'ai quelques petites idées qui plairont, je l'espère._

 _Frog38_

 _Merci. J'espère que ce chapitre, plus long que les précédents plaira à mes lecteurs. Le prochain sera pour bientôt._

Chapitre 4 Ramsgate

 _Pemberley, juillet 1809_

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Fitwilliam, Georgiana Darcy regarda, sans pouvoir cacher sa curiosité, Mr Georges Wickham, au moment où il quittait le bureau de son frère.

Les yeux de l'homme se posèrent sur elle et elle y vit quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de comprendre.

\- Georgiana ! dit Wickham en s'inclinant devant elle. Vous embellissez de jour en jour.

La fillette rougit. Elle pensait qu'il ne devrait pas lui parler ainsi. Que voyait-elle dans ses yeux ? De l'intérêt ? De l'affection ? De l'amour ?

Puis il s'inclina de nouveau et disparut dans le couloir.

Georgiana le regarda disparaître. Elle se demandait ce qu'il était venu faire à Pemberley. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il n'était pas revenu depuis la mort de son père.

Elle secoua la tête et alla frapper à la porte du bureau.

\- Entrez, fit une voix.

Elle ouvrit la porte. Son frère, était penché en arrière dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la porte et sourit en reconnaissant sa jeune sœur.

\- Georgiana. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

\- Je viens de voir George sortir d'ici il y a quelques minutes. Que venait-il faire ? demanda-t-elle, avec curiosité.

\- Wickham a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas de la cure de Kympton que notre père souhaitait lui octroyer dès qu'elle serait vacante au cas où il ferait de l'église sa profession. Il a préféré recevoir l'argent. Il prétend vouloir étudier le droit. Je lui ai donné 3 000 £ en échange de sa renonciation définitive par écrit de tous ses droits sur la cure. Et je l'ai instamment prié de ne plus entrer en contact avec moi de nouveau.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous rompre tout lien avec lui ? demanda Georgiana, d'une voix consternée. N'est-il pas notre ami ?

\- Il l'a été autrefois, mais il a perdu tout droit à ce titre par son comportement honteux. Vous ne devez plus lui faire confiance, Georgiana. Il en est indigne. Il a décidé de mener une vie de débauche et de plaisirs sans se soucier des conséquences ni du mal qu'il peut faire aux autres. Il passe son temps dans les salles de jeu, vole les commerçants et déshonore leurs filles. Si jamais il tentait d'entrer en contact avec vous, pour une quelconque raison, vous devez m'en avertir immédiatement. M'avez-vous compris ?

\- Oui, Fitzwilliam, je vous le promets, répondit Georgiana.

Elle était déçue que George soit devenu un si mauvais sujet. Mais ce que disait son frère était la seule chose qui comptait, à ses yeux.

?

Londres, juin 1811

Georges Wickham jeta la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir, fou de rage.

Ses fonds avaient dangereusement diminués pour se réduire à presque rien au cours des deux dernières années, depuis qu'il avait reçu quatre mille livres de Darcy. Il commençait à être désespéré. Ayant appris le décès du dernier pasteur de Kympton, il avait vu là une opportunité d'obtenir une source d'argent régulière. Il avait donc écrit à Darcy pour la réclamer en lui rappelant qu'elle lui avait été promise par son père.

Il avait envoyé trois lettres avant de recevoir une réponse négative. Darcy lui avait rappelé qu'il avait eu le choix entre la cure et l'argent. Il avait choisi l'argent et n'avait donc aucun droit sur la cure comme l'attestait le document qu'il avait signé en recevant l'argent. Il était donc parfaitement inutile de lui réclamer quoi que ce soit, d'autant plus que la cure n'était pas disponible, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru puisqu'elle avait été octroyée au vicaire du défunt pasteur.

\- Maudit soit-il ! s'écria-t-il.

Il était allongé dans son lit et avala un verre de vin. Il pensait à toute la douleur dont il avait souffert à cause de son ancien ami d'enfance – oubliant qu'il en était le seul responsable ! – et s'efforça de réfléchir posément.

Il cherchait le meilleur moyen de prendre sa revanche sur Darcy. Il pensait aux moyens dont il pourrait se servir pour assurer sa fortune. Il savait que ses manières charmantes et son beau visage étaient un grand avantage, et il s'en était souvent servi, que ce soit pour se faire des amis à qui il pouvait emprunter de l'argent ou pour séduire une femme.

Secouant la tête pour remettre ses idées en ordre, il ouvrit une seconde lettre et vit qu'elle venait de l'une de ses amies qui était devenue la dame de compagnie de Georgiana Darcy et vivait avec elle à Londres.

 _Mon cher ami,_

 _J'ai cru comprendre que votre situation est loin d'être rentable. Je joins à cette lettre la somme de vingt livres, que j'ai pris à Miss Darcy. Quand je lui ai parlé de votre situation, elle était extrêmement désireuse de vous prêter £ 50. Comme elle a une fortune de trente mille livres, je doute que la disparition d'une si petite somme la gêne beaucoup._

 _Quand je lui raconte tout ce que vous m'avez dit à propos de votre enfance ensemble et, elle me répond que vous êtes très aimable et courtois. Je crois que vos charmes pourraient bien avoir réussi de nouveau à prendre au piège un autre oiseau._

 _Nous devons nous rendre à Ramsgate cet été. Son frère a prévu de se joindre à nous une semaine après notre arrivée._

 _Si vous avez besoin de plus, écrivez-moi et je vais trouver un moyen de vous les obtenir._

 _Bien à vous, Mme Younge._

Wickham reposa la lettre et un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Georgiana ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Georgiana était une jolie demoiselle. A quinze ans, elle était un peu jeune pour ses goûts, mais cela importait peu. £ 30,000 ! Il ne pouvait pas manquer une telle aubaine. Il obtiendrait à la fois la fortune et la vengeance. Quelle idée délectable !

Ramsgate ! Il disposait juste assez d'argent pour qu'il puisse s'y rendre.

Georgiana était douce, enfantine, innocente. Elle serait une proie facile.

?

Georgiana était assise devant le piano, en regardant ses doigts danser sur les touches. Un coup à la porte du salon de la maison de Ramsgate rompit le charme de la musique et elle leva les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Mme Younge se tenait dans la porte.

\- Excusez-moi, miss Darcy, mais vous avez un visiteur.

Elle s'écarta avant de le révéler : Mr George Wickham.

La première réaction de Georgiana fut de se réjouir de cette visite. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ! Mais le souvenir de la mise en garde de son frère lui revint à l'esprit et elle décida de faire preuve de prudence.

\- George ! Quelle surprise! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

Wickham s'éloigna d'elle et dit doucement.

\- Les vents du destin.

Georgiana se mit à rire et le pria de s'asseoir.

\- Une réponse énigmatique, dit-elle.

Georgiana se calma quand Wickham prit un siège à côté d'elle.

\- Voulez-vous que je sois plus précis ? demanda-t-il. En vérité, je voulais revoir. J'étais curieux de voir comment la petite fille que j'avais connu était en train de devenir une ravissante jeune femme.

Georgiana rougit, baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait très mal à l'aise. Puis elle leva la tête et se sentit encore plus gênée en voyant l'expression de ses yeux. Wickham avait l'air en forme.

\- Que diriez-vous d'aller faire une promenade, ma chère ?

Il saisit sa main et l'emmena.

?

A l'extérieur, le vent marin de la mer refroidit un peu Georgiana. Elle était sur ses gardes. Elle avait le pressentiment que la présence de Wickham n'était pas dû au hasard. Il manigançait quelque chose et Mme Younge était certainement sa complice. Combien de fois avait-elle cherché à l'apitoyer sur le sort de Georges depuis qu'elle avait été engagée à son service. Elle regrettait, maintenant, de n'avoir rien dit à son frère. Elle s'était laissée prendre en pitié et avait remis de l'argent à Mme Younge pour Georges. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer deux fois. Elle ne voulait même pas qu'elle lui parle de lui.

\- Vous souvenez-vous comment je jouais avec vous quand vous étiez plus jeune ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Je me souviens de tous nos jeux d'enfance, répondit Georgiana. Nous avons passé tous de merveilleux moments à Pemberley. J'en ai la nostalgie, parfois, tout en sachant qu'on ne peut pas revenir sur le passé.

\- Oui, c'était plutôt agréable.

\- Vous rappelez-vous du jour où j'avais perdu ma poupée préférée et où William et vous l'avez cherchée partout ? Il a fallu si longtemps avant de la retrouver. C'est même devenu un jeu. J'avais promis un baiser à celui qui me rapporterait ma poupée, dit Georgiana, tout en se demandant comment elle pourrait se débarrasser de l'homme sans se mettre en danger. Qui avait retrouvé ma poupée? Je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- Je l'ai fait. Wickham détourna les yeux.

En fait, Darcy avait trouvé la poupée de sa sœur.

« _Menteur_ ! songea Georgiana, qui le savait parfaitement, avant de dire tout haut.

\- Oui, je pense que c'était vous.

\- Et vous m'avez très bien embrassé, je m'en souviens aussi.

Georgiana ne répondit pas.

?

Quatre jours passèrent ainsi. Wickham tissa sa toile sur sa jeune amie d'enfance. Il parlait souvent de ses projets d'avenir, de tout ce qu'il aimerait faire. Elle répondait poliment et forçait sa timidité naturelle pour éviter qu'il n'ait des soupçons. Malgré tout, elle sentait une certaine peur l'envahir.

En fait, Georgiana Darcy était furieuse. Mme Younge et Wickham la prenaient vraiment pour une idiote ! Vouloir lui faire croire qu'il était là par hasard ! Quelle plaisanterie ! Ils étaient visiblement de connivence. Et à en juger par les insinuations de Mme Younge, ils avaient des projets très précis la concernant. Elle n'avait aucun mal à deviner lesquels !

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait absolument avertir son frère du danger qui la menaçait. Elle prit la précaution de confier sa lettre à sa femme de chambre, Rose, avant de s'absenter. Mme Younge était tout à fait capable de la détruire en voyant son contenu.

Rose lui avait révélé tout ce qu'elle savait au sujet de Mr Wickham et elle en avait été très choquée. Elle allait devoir jouer la comédie jusqu'à l'arrivée de son frère, ce qui ne serait pas simple.

Avec un peu de chance, son frère serait là dans deux jours. Et elle serait débarrassée de ce prétentieux et de sa complice. Georgiana s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son frère. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle serait capable de jouer la comédie. Elle avait le pressentiment que s'ils découvraient que leurs manigances n'avaient aucune chance de réussir, elle pourrait courir un grand danger.

?

Les deux femmes se promenaient le long de la jetée. Une petite fille de trois ans environ courait devant eux, entourée par six chiens vigilants.

Elles discutaient tranquillement, tout en gardant un œil sur l'enfant.

\- La vue n'est-elle pas magnifique ? demanda la jeune fille à sa compagne. On serait heureux de vivre ici.

\- Longbourn et sa campagne vous manqueraient vite, j'en suis certaine, répondit-celle-ci.

\- Vous avez raison, ma tante. Mais il est agréable de changer d'air de temps en temps. Surtout avec Maman qui se plaint du mariage de Mr Collins. Elle pense qu'il m'aurait parfaitement convenu. Quelle horreur ! Cette idée est répugnante !

\- Votre mère souhaite ce qui est le mieux pour vous.

\- Eh bien, son choix n'est pas le meilleur pour nous. Heureusement, Papa nous a envoyées à Londres lors de sa visite. Il a été très déçu de découvrir qu'il n'était pas l'héritier de Longbourn, comme il le croyait.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi son père lui a menti.

\- Moi non plus. C'était, de toute évidence, un homme très malveillant. Nous ne pouvons que plaindre Mr Collins. Son père est responsable de son embarras, mais aussi de son défaut d'éducation. Il faut espérer que Louisa saura le changer.

\- Avec une bienfaitrice comme lady Catherine, il est douteux que cela soit possible. Il s'améliorera chez lui, mais certainement pas vis-à-vis d'elle.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une femme qui ne supporte pas la contradiction et qui s'attend à une obéissance absolue et sans discussion de ses inférieurs.

Mme Gardiner sourit.

\- Et cela ne vous aurait pas du tout convenu, n'est-ce pas, ma chère ? Vous n'auriez jamais pu accepter de vous soumettre à l'autorité d'une telle femme qui prétend tout régenter. C'est contraire à votre nature.

\- Exactement, ma tante. J'ai assez de dignité pour ne pas m'abaisser à ramper devant une femme qui n'a que le pouvoir qu'on veut bien lui donner. Je ne crois pas que je l'aimerais.

\- Elle est orgueilleuse, imbue de son rang et persuadée de ses droits.

\- Une femme déplaisante, en sorte ! Pauvre Louisa ! Elle va devoir la supporter constamment parce qu'elle a choisi d'épouser un imbécile. Je la plains vraiment.

\- Peut être sera-t-elle heureuse, malgré tout. Elle n'a pas l'air d'une femme qui recherche l'amour, mais seulement un foyer confortable. Si elle est capable de l'accepter, vous devriez être capable d'en faire autant, Lizzie.

La jeune fille soupira :

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Mais ce n'est pas facile.

\- Eh bien, nous verrons bien ce que cela donnera. Vous le saurez la prochaine fois que vous la verrez, Lizzie.

\- Elle m'a invitée à venir la voir en automne. Je passerais deux ou trois semaines avec elle.

\- Très bien. Vous pourrez vous assurer du bien-être de votre amie.

Lizzie allait répondre lorsque sa tante laissa échapper une exclamation sourde.

\- Mon Dieu ! Que fait cet ignoble individu ici ?

Lizzie regarda sa compagne, alarmée.

\- Que se passe-t-il, ma tante ?

\- Regardez, là-bas !

Lizzie suivit son regard et vit un bel homme en compagnie d'une très jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années les suivaient à distance.

\- Nous devons rentrer tout de suite, Lizzie. Je dois informer Mr Darcy que ce gredin de Wickham cherche à s'en prendre à sa sœur. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard !

\- C'est Georgiana ?

\- Oui. Ne l'avez-vous pas reconnue ?

\- Elle a tellement changée. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. La voilà devenue une vraie jeune fille.

\- Une jeune fille qui court un grave danger, Lizzie. Venez, nous devons rentrer.

Comprenant soudain qu'elle était sérieuse, Lizzie se pencha pour prendre Cissy dans ses bras et elles firent demi-tour. Juste avant, elle croisa le regard de Georgiana qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de lui adresser un regard qu'elle ne sut pas comment interpréter. Elles marchèrent rapidement pour regagner leur maison.

Mme Gardiner entreprit d'écrire immédiatement une lettre pendant que Lizzie confiait Cissy à la domestique.

\- Vous connaissez donc ce Mr Wickham, ma tante ?

\- Il a grandi à Pemberley avec les enfants Darcy et fait des études à Cambridge. C'est le fils de l'ancien intendant. Mais il a mal tourné. Le défunt Mr Darcy avait beaucoup d'amitié et de respect pour cet homme, c'est pourquoi il a fait en sorte d'assurer l'avenir du fils qui est devenu un vaurien de la pire espèce. C'est un joueur invétéré, un voleur et un séducteur sans scrupules. Je parierais qu'il va tenter de séduire miss Darcy pour s'approprier sa dot et se venger de son frère. Il n'est pas digne de confiance, Lizzie et il pense avoir des raisons de se venger des Darcy après avoir été chassé de Pemberley.

\- Pourquoi voudrait-il se venger ?

\- C'est simple. Dans son testament, le défunt Mr Darcy recommandait à son fils de lui octroyer une des cures liées à Pemberley dès qu'elle serait vacante, si jamais il décidait de faire de l'église sa profession. Mais Wickham a refusé cet avantage en prétendant qu'il souhaitait faire des études de droit. Il a donc demandé de l'argent pour le soutenir. Avec les £ 1 000 que lui avaient légués son parrain, il aurait pu disposer d'un revenu suffisant pour vivre tout en faisant ses études. Mais il a tout perdu au jeu. Quand la cure qui lui avait été destinée est devenue de nouveau vacante, il s'est cru autorisé à la réclamer, oubliant qu'il avait signé un document dans lequel il renonçait définitivement à tout droit sur la cure en échange des £ 3 000.

Lizzie écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est une somme considérable. Et il a tout perdu ?

\- Oui. Il n'a aucun scrupule lorsqu'il s'agit de satisfaire ses ambitions personnelles. S'il peut se venger de Darcy en même temps, alors il n'hésitera pas un seul instant. Il va donc s'en prendre à la jeune Georgiana Darcy. Elle est naïve et très jeune. C'est une proie facile pour un séducteur expérimenté comme lui.

\- Pauvre Georgiana ! Ma tante, je dois vous dire que j'ai croisé son regard avant que nous ne fassions demi-tour. Je crois qu'elle m'a lancé un appel au secours. Peut être n'est-elle pas en mesure d'avertir son frère.

\- Eh bien, je vais m'en charger. J'espère qu'il viendra très vite.

Mme Gardiner envoya la lettre par express et fut soulagée ensuite. Lizzie comprenait que sa tante soit très inquiète. Mais elles n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'attendre la réaction du destinataire de la lettre.

Pendant que sa tante et sa cousine se reposaient, la jeune fille décida de prendre un livre et de s'installer avec un livre sur la terrasse, à l'arrière de la maison. Bien que sa promenade ait été courte, elle se rattraperait le lendemain.

Elle avait chargé le valet d'essayer de découvrir où miss Darcy logeait. Elle pensait que ce serait facile car le nom était connu.

?

Dans la salle de musique, Wickham posa ses pieds sur le piano et se servit un grand verre de bon vin appartenant à Darcy. Mme Younge, assise à côté de lui, fit de même.

\- Un toast ! Pour votre réussite, Wickham ! dit-elle.

Ils trinquèrent ensemble avant de boire.

Wickham posa ensuite son verre et regarda sa compagne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressent pour moi ?

\- Je crois qu'elle pense qu'elle est amoureuse de vous, sourit Mme Younge. Quand vous êtes parti, elle ne peut parler de personne d'autre que vous. Mais elle ne m'a pas fait de confidences, sans doute à cause de sa timidité.

Wickham lui sourit. C'était si facile. Cela ne présentait aucune difficulté.

Mme Younge le regarda sérieusement.

\- Le frère ne consentira jamais à un mariage entre vous deux, vous le savez très bien.

\- Je le sais. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai une idée.

Il retira ses pieds du piano.

\- Demain, je vais lui demander de s'enfuir avec moi en Ecosse. Et une fois que nous serons mariés, j'aurai tout ce que je voulais. Une jolie et riche épouse, la fortune et la vengeance.

Il ricana méchamment.

\- Imaginez la tête de Darcy quand il découvrira que je suis officiellement son frère, et que j'ai séduit sa précieuse petite sœur !

\- Il arrive dans trois jours.

\- Je sais, je vais lui demander de s'enfuir demain, faire des plans, puis le jour suivant, nous allons prendre la voiture de poste pour aller en Ecosse.

\- Cela vous laissera peu de temps.

\- Mais je vais réussir.

Mme Younge rempli leurs verres à ras bord.

Ne m'oubliez pas quand vous serez riche.

\- Bien sûr que non, ma chère. Je ne saurais oublier celle à qui je devrais ma fortune.

?

Le lendemain matin, Lizzie convainquit sa tante d'aller rendre visite à Georgiana.

\- Notre présence empêchera l'homme de se montrer, ma tante. Ce sera toujours du temps gagné. Si nous pouvons l'empêcher de venir aujourd'hui, son frère pourra être là demain. Cela mettra à mal ses plans, quels qu'ils soient.

\- C'est une excellente idée, Lizzie. Savez-vous où elle loge ?

\- J'ai envoyé James se renseigner. Je suppose que miss Darcy vous connaît bien ?

\- Oui. Elle aime beaucoup passer du temps avec les enfants qui l'adorent. Sans compter que Cissy est la favorite de son frère, même s'il ne l'a jamais montré ouvertement.

\- Ah oui ! Eh bien, j'aurai un bon moyen de le taquiner si jamais je le rencontre.

\- J'espère que vous ferez attention. Rappelez-vous qu'il est timide et mal à l'aise avec les inconnus.

\- Mais nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, ma tante. Même si cela remonte à plusieurs années. Il ne peut pas l'avoir oublié, puisque je corresponds avec sa sœur.

\- Je regrette que vous ne l'ayez pas revu, Lizzie. J'aurai dû vous inviter à Londres lorsque je savais qu'il était là.

Pendant qu'elles parlaient, elles se préparaient pour sortir, ce qui ne leur prit pas longtemps. Cissy était ravie de sortir, surtout avec les chiens dont elle était très friande.

La promenade fut de courte durée car la maison occupée par Georgiana Darcy n'était pas éloignée de celle qui avait été louée par Mr Gardiner pour sa femme.

Georgiana s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle aperçut les visiteuses. Un sourire plein de joie apparut sur son visage et elle s'empressa d'aller les rejoindre après avoir dit quelques mots à sa compagne.

\- Lizzie ! Cissy ! Mme Gardiner ! Quelle heureuse surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici !

Lizzie savait qu'elle disait cela à l'intention de sa compagne car elle ne voulait pas risquer d'éveiller ses soupçons. A en juger par l'expression contrariée de la gouvernante, celle-ci n'était pas du tout ravie de leur présence. Elle se reprit et s'approcha afin d'accomplir son devoir.

\- Miss Darcy, pourriez-vous me présenter vos connaissances ?

\- Bien sûr. Voici Mme Gardiner, une amie d'enfance de mon frère. Cissy est sa fille et Miss Bennet, sa nièce, est une de mes amies.

Mme Younge fit la révérence.

\- C'est un heureux hasard de vous voir ici.

\- Oui, répondit Lizzie d'un ton neutre. Vous savez que les gens sont très rapides à bavarder. J'ai ainsi appris que mon amie, miss Darcy, se trouvait à Ramsgate et nous avons décidées de venir lui rendre visite après avoir découvert qu'elle logeait non loin de chez nous.

\- C'est vraiment merveilleux ! s'écria Georgiana. Il faut que vous passiez la journée avec moi !

Mme Gardiner et Lizzie acceptèrent volontiers. Mme Younge était furieuse. Elle s'éclipsa pour écrire un mot afin d'empêcher Wickham de venir. Cet événement risquait fort de contrarier leurs projets.

Elle ne savait pas encore à quel point.

?

George Wickham observait la scène de loin avec fureur. Quelle malchance ! La venue de ces inconnues allaient gâchés ses projets et il allait être obligé de les remettre à demain. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devrait se montrer très convaincant pour partir avant l'arrivée de Darcy. Ce serait très juste.

Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Mme Younge lui avait dit qu'elles allaient passer toute la journée ensemble et même la soirée. Donc, il lui serait impossible de lui parler avant. C'était frustrant. Et dire qu'il avait cru que sa chance avait tourné. Mais il ne pouvait rien y changer.

Il devrait trouver un moyen de se venger sur cette demoiselle inconnue qui avait trouvé le moyen de gâcher ses projets. Séduire une autre proie ne devrait pas être difficile. Cette journée allait être très ennuyeuse même s'il ne doutait pas qu'il allait trouver de quoi s'occuper.

Il fit demi-tour. Ce n'était qu'une petite contrariété. Il était certain qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à obtenir ce qu'il voulait et Darcy regretterait de lui avoir refusé ce qui lui était dû. Il n'avait pas fini de le faire souffrir.

?

Londres, juillet 1811

Assis devant son bureau de sa maison londonienne, Darcy tentait vainement d'étudier les documents qui se trouvaient devant lui. Sans succès. Il se trouvait distrait par des préoccupations.

Il aimait cette pièce qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Ici, il pouvait encore sentir la présence de son père et de sa mère. Juste en face de lui se trouvait un portrait qui les représentaient. Il avait été peint peu de temps après leur mariage. Sa mère, si jeune, souriait et montrait clairement la joie qu'elle ressentait. C'était une belle jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus sombres. Sa robe de même couleur lui allait parfaitement, ainsi que les saphirs qui étaient dans la famille depuis plusieurs siècles.

Darcy avait hérité des yeux de sa mère, mais tout le reste, sa haute taille, ses cheveux noirs, sa carrure, lui venaient de son père. Il leva ses yeux d'un bleu sombre vers la peinture représentant Pemberley placée au-dessus de la cheminée avant de revenir aux documents placés devant lui dans une tentative de se concentrer..

C'était une belle matinée, même si Darcy s'en était à peine rendu compte. Les rayons du soleil dansaient à travers la fenêtre. Il pouvait en sentir la chaleur dans son dos et de chaque côté de son corps. Ils tombaient aussi sur le bureau, donnant à la pièce un sentiment de calme et de paix. Mais Darcy ne se sentait pas en paix.

Alors qu'il regardait les rapports de son intendant de Pemberley, un profond sentiment de solitude remplit son cœur. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était vraiment tout seul. Il y avait beaucoup de serviteurs dans la maison, sans parler de ses serviteurs les plus proches, Farley, son valet de chambre, Mr Parsons, son secrétaire, Mr Stevens, son majordome, et son épouse, Mme Stevens, qui le connaissaient tous depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il y avait son cousin le colonel Fitzwilliam qu'il pouvait, il le savait, faire venir auprès de lui en cas de nécessité, quand ses devoirs d'officier le lui permettait. Sans compter qu'il partageait avec lui la tutelle de sa sœur, Georgiana.

La maison semblait trop calme avec sa sœur absente. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais été bruyante et exubérante.

Mais il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose lorsqu'elle était loin de lui. Il s'en était rendue compte lorsqu'elle était retournée en pension après la mort de leur père. Peut être aurait-il dû engager une gouvernante pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle aurait certainement été plus heureuse.

Chère Georgiana. Elle était grande et mince pour son âge, avec des cheveux blonds et les yeux des Fitzwilliam. Elle était le portrait vivant de leur mère. Comment ferait-il lorsqu'elle ferait ses débuts dans la société et finalement, lorsqu'elle se marierait, il n'en avait aucune idée. Darcy priait pour que cela ne se passe pas avant plusieurs années.

Darcy ne souhaitait pas lui permettre d'aller à Ramsgate, Il aurait préféré la garder dans leur maison à Pemberley, la faire sortir de l'air vicié de Londres, mais sa dame de compagnie, Mme Younge, l'avait persuadé. En fait, Mme Younge s'était avérée des plus convaincantes que l'air de la mer serait juste ce dont la jeune fille avait besoin, tout en récupérant d'un mauvais rhume.

Bien que Darcy sache qu'il n'avait aucune raison de douter de Mme Younge, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa sœur. Son cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam et lui et étaient responsables du bien-être de Georgiana. Bien que le colonel lui avait dit qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop et que Georgiana était en sécurité avec Mme Younge, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Il soupira. Il était incapable de dire ce qui provoquait son inquiétude. Il avait reçu plusieurs lettres de sa sœurs dans les premiers jours suivant son arrivée à Ramsgate. Puis cela avait diminué et il n'avait plus rien reçu depuis plusieurs jours ce qui était vraiment étrange.

Leur mère était morte alors que Georgiana était encore une toute petite fille, de sorte que Georgiana n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle.

Leur père était mort subitement il y a près de trois ans.

Cela avait été un véritable choc pour Darcy d'avoir aussi soudainement la responsabilité du bien-être de sa sœur et de tous les locataires de Pemberley sur ses épaules. Heureusement, le nouvel intendant de son père, Mr Watson, était un homme intelligent et expérimenté. Entre cet homme dévoué et l'oncle de Darcy, le comte de Matlock, ils avaient fait en sorte de guider le jeune homme afin de devenir un bon et juste propriétaire terrien, tel qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Il était communément admis que le jeune maître de Pemberley était très proche du comte et la comtesse de Matlock. Le frère de sa mère était un homme gentil et à la fois Darcy et Georgiana étaient très friands du comte et sa femme. La sœur de sa mère était une autre affaire. Lady Catherine de Bourgh, la veuve du regretté Sir Lewis de Bourgh était une force sur laquelle il fallait compter.

Après la mort de son père, Lady Catherine s'était approchée de Darcy et lui avait dit qu'il était temps pour lui de se marier et qu'elle-même et sa mère avaient arrangées le fait qu'il épouserait sa fille, Anne. Les parents de Darcy n'avait jamais mentionné cet arrangement et il avait l'impression que ses parents souhaitaient qu'il se marie avec une femme qu'il aimerait et respecterait. Il était persuadé que cet engagement était une invention de sa tante qui avait pris grand soin d'attendre le décès de son père pour en parler. Sans doute parce qu'elle savait parfaitement que celui-ci s'y opposerait, comme il en avait le droit.

Il avait donc demandé à sa tante de lui montrer les documents d'engagement. Bien entendu, elle n'en avait pas. Elle avait rétorqué qu'ils étaient parfaitement inutiles. Darcy lui avait dit clairement qu'elle mentait, qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'engagement et que de toute façon, il n'aurait aucune valeur sans le consentement de son père qui ne le lui aurait jamais accordé, étant donné le profond mépris qu'elle lui inspirait. Et il doutait fortement que sa mère ait pris un tel engagement sans le consentement de son mari. Elle n'avait que sa parole pour étayer ses prétentions et pour lui, elle ne valait rien du tout.

Habituée à voir tout le monde se plier à sa volonté, lady Catherine avait été folle de rage devant cette opposition de son neveu. Elle avait donc fait appel à son frère, mais celui-ci, contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, n'avait rien fait pour forcer son neveu à lui obéir.

Le comte avait informé sa sœur, qu'il avait, en sa possession une lettre de Georges Darcy qui disait clairement qu'il était opposé à un mariage entre son fils et Anne de Bourgh et que son fils pouvait faire beaucoup mieux qu'épouser une demoiselle malade qui ne serait pas en mesure de lui offrir la descendance qu'il était en droit d'exiger de son épouse. Ses exigences étaient sans valeur et elle ne possédait absolument aucun droit d'imposer ses volontés à leur neveu, surtout concernant un engagement purement imaginaire.

L'idée d'épouser sa pauvre cousine malade répugnait profondément à Darcy. Il savait qu'elle était trop fragile pour assumer les fonctions qu'on attendait d'une épouse. Mais sa mère s'en moquait bien. Son plan était d'avoir la mainmise sur Pemberley et Anne était à ses yeux le meilleur moyen d'atteindre son but. Pas une seule seconde elle n'avait imaginée que son neveu s'opposerait à elle. Ce qui la faisait enrager. Cependant, elle n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer à ce qu'elle convoitait.

Son oncle lui avait conseillé de suivre sa propre voie. Oui, il aurait besoin de se marier et de se marier bien, mais pas avant quelques années et cela devait être la dame de son choix. Le comte avait dit à son neveu que si dame chance était avec lui, il pourrait avoir un mariage qui serait un véritable partenariat, plutôt que qu'une une affaire unilatérale, une union de pure convenance.

Le comte connaissait très bien Darcy et il lui avait conseillé un mariage de convenance pour plus de commodité, seulement, s'il y avait aussi des sentiments de respect et d'affection de la part de la jeune femme. Alors, ce serait différent. Le mariage était pour la vie. Les paroles de son oncle étaient restées ancrées dans son esprit.

Au cours des cinq dernières années, lady Catherine n'avait pas désarmé et continuait à parler de son prochain mariage avec Anne qui s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Darcy se contentait de l'ignorer, sachant qu'elle cherchait à lui forcer la main en faisant courir de fausses rumeurs. Cela avait au moins eu l'avantage de le débarrasser de la plupart des demoiselles cupides et de leurs mères ambitieuses. Pas toutes, mais un bon nombre, ce qui était un soulagement pour lui.

Il y avait une femme qui apparaissait dans son esprit : miss Elisabeth Bennet. Fitzwilliam aurait été incapable de l'oublier, même s'il avait voulu.

Miss Elisabeth s'est avérée être une fidèle correspondante, et Fitzwilliam avait souvent été témoin des éclats de rire de sa jeune sœur lorsqu'elle recevait une de ses lettres. Les deux amies en étaient arrivées à s'appeler par leur prénom mutuel. Georgiana en était venue à agir uniquement en fonction de ce que lui conseillait miss Elisabeth. Il lui paraissait évident que l'amie de sa sœur avait une énorme influence sur elle. Il était soulagé que sa sœur semble aussi heureuse avec sa nouvelle amie.

Au fil des années, il avait vu sa sœur mûrir pour devenir une jeune calme et tranquille avec tout le monde, y compris avec leur tante lady Catherine qui lui parlait tout le temps d'un ton autoritaire. Georgiana se contentait d'écouter poliment, mais se gardait bien de faire ce qu'elle disait si elle pensait que cela ne lui convenait pas.

Même si elle ne serait jamais à l'aise avec les étrangers, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sa timidité. Il savait que lui-même ne pouvait pas être uniquement crédité de sa métamorphose, mais une grande partie est due à l'avis et des conseils, elle a reçu dans ses lettres de Miss Elisabeth.

Il regretta de ne jamais avoir pensé à l'inviter à Pemberley. Il se rappelait très bien des paroles qu'il avait prononcées, ce soir-là, juste avant que son oncle ne l'informe de la mort de son père. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait prononcé ces paroles. L'avait-il prise au sérieux ou les avaient-elles mis sur le compte de l'émotion qu'il ressentait. Il l'ignorait. Mais il savait qu'il avait envie de la revoir. Peut être pourrait-il l'inviter à Londres au retour de sa sœur de Ramsgate. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas mariée, à son grand soulagement. Mais il ignorait aussi s'il lui arrivait de penser à lui.

Darcy décida qu'il avait besoin d'un moyen de détourner son esprit. Rester assis à son bureau, à se demander si Georgiana allait bien et ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ne pouvait lui faire aucun bien. Et c'était la même chose pour miss Elisabeth.

Il était incapable de prêter une véritable attention aux papiers qui se trouvaient devant lui. Oui, il fallait certainement trouver autre chose à laquelle il pourrait penser. Après un moment de réflexion, il sourit, décidant qu'il pourrait se rendre à sa librairie préférée. Peut-être que Mr Hatchard aurait reçu le nouveau livre qu'il désirait sur l'agriculture. Après avoir terminé son café, il se leva avec l'intention de se rendre dans sa chambre pour se préparer à sortir lorsqu'on frappa à la porte :

\- Entrez ! dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Stevens. Il portait un plateau d'argent à la main sur lequel reposait une lettre.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, Monsieur. Un express vient d'arriver pour vous. Il vient de Ramsgate.

Darcy pâlit, prit la lettre et répondit :

\- Merci, Stevens. Attendez avant de vous retirer.

Il prit la lettre, la décacheta et l'ouvrit. Il fut surpris de reconnaître l'écriture de Mme Gardiner. Il ignorait qu'elle se trouvait à Ramsgate :

 _Mon cher William,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé._

 _Vous ne l'ignorez pas, ma petite Cissy a été très malade ces derniers temps. Elle va beaucoup mieux mais le médecin a pensé qu'un séjour au bord de la mer l'aiderait à se remettre rapidement. Je me suis donc rendue à Ramsgate avec elle et ma nièce, miss Elisabeth Bennet, que vous connaissez déjà._

 _Vous pouvez imaginer ma surprise, lorsque, au cours d'une promenade, j'ai aperçue votre sœur. Sa dame de compagnie se trouvait avec elle, mais ce à quoi j'étais loin de m'attendre, c'est que Georges Wickham se trouvait avec elles. Je crois que vous devriez venir au plus vite. Je crains que votre sœur ne court un grave danger._

 _Le jour suivant, nous sommes allées lui rendre visite et elle s'est confiée à ma nièce. Wickham n'a eu aucun geste déplacé envers elle, mais certaines de ses paroles lui font craindre le pire. Venez vite, je vous en prie. Le temps presse !_

 _Votre amie, Maddy Gardiner_

De pâle, Darcy était devenu blême de fureur. Ses yeux étincelèrent. Wickham ! Ce gredin allait recevoir ce qu'il méritait, il en faisait le serment !

\- Monsieur ! Monsieur Darcy ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Stevens, visiblement inquiet de la réaction de son maître à la lecture de la lettre. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas reçu de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Dites à mon valet de préparer ma malle immédiatement. Et faites atteler la berline à quatre chevaux. Je veux partir pour Ramsgate dans une heure. Et demandez à Parsons de me rejoindre immédiatement.

\- Bien, Monsieur, répondit Stevens. J'espère que miss Georgiana n'est pas malade ?

\- Non, Stevens. Elle est en parfaite santé. Mais elle risque de se retrouver aux prises avec un gredin qui veut se venger de moi en se servant d'elle.

Stevens écarquilla les yeux. Puis il comprit.

\- Wickham?

\- Oui. Wickham. C'est pour cela que je dois la rejoindre au plus vite.

\- Je m'en occupe tout de suite, Monsieur.

Il tint parole. Une heure plus tard, Darcy montait dans la voiture qui le conduisait hors de Londres en direction de Ramsgate. Il était dans un état de fureur extrême. Il savait que, dans sa colère, il serait capable de tuer Wickham.

?

Au cours de leur promenade quotidienne sur la plage, Wickham s'arrêta soudain et regarda Georgiana.

\- Georgiana chérie, je ne peux pas aller plus loin sans vous dire cela, commença-t-il tendrement, Je vous aime. Je ne peux pas vivre sans vous.

Georgiana, qui s'attendait plus ou moins à une déclaration de ce genre, secoua la tête. Elle cria :

\- Que dites-vous ? Je n'entends rien avec tout ce bruit !

Le mugissement des vagues résonnait à ses oreilles. Georgiana n'avait aucune envie d'écouter ses discours. Pour qui la prenait-elle ? Croyait-il réellement qu'elle s'abaisserait à s'enfuir avec le premier venu ? Surtout quand elle savait que sa dot était son seul intérêt véritable ? Il devait la prendre pour une petite fille naïve et sans cervelle, prête à croire tout ce que racontait un beau parleur.

Wickham fut totalement déconcerté par ses paroles. Elle n'avait rien entendu ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Georgiana se tenait près des rochers, avec une vue sur la mer. Elle se retourna. Mme Younge était un peu à l'écart, à quelques mètres d'eux.

Elle se détourna de lui et se retourna pour admirer la beauté de la mer. Wickham se ressaisit, lui toucha le bras. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui.

\- Georgiana... commença-t-il.

Un bruit sur la falaise au-dessus poussa Georgiana à lever les yeux... et elle vit son frère, Fitzwilliam, qui la regardait.

\- Fitzwilliam ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Elle s'écarta brusquement de Wickham et monta les escaliers, avant de se jeter dans les bras de Darcy à qui elle raconta tout.

?

Une magnifique calèche découverte, tirée par quatre chevaux fougueux, avançait rapidement dans la rue. Elle suscita de nombreux regards curieux de la part des passants lors de son passage et se dirigea vers la rive.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement la voiture qui attira l'attention. Certes, les chevaux étaient parfaitement assortis et trottaient à un rythme régulier.

Certes, la voiture était très belle et visiblement de très grande qualité, indiquant clairement que son propriétaire devait être très riche. Mais ce fut le passager de la voiture, que les passants avaient admiré très brièvement, qui attira véritablement l'attention. Ils purent voir un très bel homme aux cheveux noirs, assis très droit sur son siège, dont le visage montrait à la fois de la noblesse et de la force. Ses cheveux sombres étaient agités par l'air du large et le vent provoqué par la vitesse de ses chevaux. Quelques-uns purent même voir la couleur de ses yeux, d'un bleu aussi sombre que la mer après un orage.

Un petit sourire éclairait légèrement son visage et apparaissait sur ses lèvres légèrement entr'ouvertes.

Beaucoup de femmes ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer à son passage.

\- Regardez-le ! chuchotèrent-elles entre elles. N'est-il pas beau ? Il doit être très riche. Il suffit de regarder sa voiture et ses vêtements. Je me demande à combien se montent ses revenus. Oh s'il pouvait me regarder de cette façon ! Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il vienne ici ? Sans doute a-t-il l'intention de rendre visite à une dame…

Les murmures le suivirent à mesure que la voiture poursuivait son chemin, mais le passager ne leur accorda pas la moindre attention. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de spéculations partout où il allait. Bien entendu, elles étaient loin de s'imaginer l'étendue de sa fortune. Mais dans la bonne société, on mentionnait qu'il avait 10 000 £ de revenus annuels alors qu'il était plus près des 30 000 £ annuels. Mais c'était un secret bien gardé.

Les femmes qui murmuraient sur son passage avaient raison sur un autre point. Il allait en effet voir une dame qui était très cher à son cœur, mais d'une façon très différente que ce que ces matrones pouvaient imaginer.

Il avait le cœur qui battait très fort. Allait-il arriver à temps pour sauver sa sœur d'un immonde gredin ? Etait-elle terrifiée en sachant que la femme engagée pour la protéger s'était révélée indigne de confiance et l'abandonnait aux mains d'un homme méprisable ? Où bien s'était-elle laissée prendre au piège des discours mielleux de ce beau parleur ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Parfois, il aurait aimé qu'elle le traite véritablement comme un frère. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui. Mais il avait aussi l'impression désagréable qu'elle avait peur de lui. Elle semblait le voir plus comme un père que comme un frère.

Après la mort de leurs parents, il s'était retrouvé avec la responsabilité de veiller sur son bien-être. Cela avait quelque peu changé leurs relations autrefois si ouvertes. Ils ne semblaient plus pouvoir se comporter comme le feraient des frères et des sœurs.

« _Elle me témoigne plus de respect que la plupart des sœurs en montrent à leurs frères. Elle cherche sans cesse à obtenir mon approbation. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se contrôle parce qu'elle craint de m'offenser. Je ne peux pas changer le passé, mais j'espère qu'elle prendra plus d'assurance à l'avenir. Elle a déjà commencé grâce à miss Elisabeth Bennet. Il serait dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Elle est devenue une très belle jeune fille. Je dois la protéger contre les coureurs de dots qui ne réussiraient qu'à lui briser le cœur et à faire de sa vie un enfer »._

Et il devrait commencer avec Georges Wickham. Comment avait-il pu tomber assez bas pour tenter de s'en prendre à la propre fille de son bienfaiteur ?

Comme la voiture s'approchait toujours plus de bord de la mer, Darcy se redressa et se mit à chercher avidement autour de lui. Criant au cocher de s'arrêter, il sauta à terre avec empressement et commença à descendre le chemin en direction de la plage, en direction de deux silhouettes qu'il pouvait voir un peu plus loin.

En s'approchant, il ralentit un peu et fronça les sourcils. Oui, c'était certainement sa sœur, mais l'autre silhouette n'était pas son chaperon, Mme Younge. En fait, alors qu'il tournait la tête, il put voir Mme Younge, assise un peu plus loin, sur la plage.

Une sourde colère s'empara de lui. Wickham ! Oui, cela ne pouvait être que lui ! Sans doute voulait-il profiter d'un tel cadre pour amorcer sa proie.

Il accéléra son pas, impatient de soustraire sa précieuse sœur de la compagnie de ce gredin. Il avançait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'homme poser sa main sur son bras, puis se rendit compte que sa sœur avait détourné la tête.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait l'air très en colère, même si son compagnon ne s'en était visiblement pas aperçu.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de prononcer le nom de sa sœur. Ce fut à cet instant que la jeune fille leva la tête. Soudain, elle s'écarta de l'homme et se mit à courir vers lui aussi vite qu'elle en était capable, une expression de joie visible sur son visage.

\- Fitzwilliam ! Fitzwilliam ! Mon frère !

Darcy s'arrêta et ouvrit grands les bras. Toute excitée, elle se précipita vers eux et donna à son frère une longue étreinte.

\- Bonjour, Georgiana, murmura-t-il affectueusement. Je suppose que vous êtes contente de me voir ?

\- Oh, oui ! s'écria-t-elle, levant la tête pour qu'elle puisse sourire heureux sur son visage. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point. J'espérais que vous arriveriez très vite. Vous avez reçu le courrier de Mme Gardiner ?

\- Oui. Je suis parti dans l'heure qui a suivi. Je vois qu'il ne perd pas son temps.

\- Je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'il racontait. Cela n'a aucune importance, Fitzwilliam. Je ne lui aurais jamais prêté la moindre attention.

Darcy se retourna vers Wickham qui les regardaient en état de choc. Il se dirigea lentement les escaliers pour se tenir à côté de Mme Younge..

\- Vous avez compris ce qu'il voulait en venant ici ?

\- Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas oubliée votre mise en garde, il y a deux ans. Je suis désolée, William. Tout est de ma faute. J'aurai dû vous dire tout de suite que Mme Younge le connaissait. J'ai eu pitié de lui et je n'ai rien dit en souvenir de notre enfance. Mais quand je l'ai rencontré ici, à Ramsgate, j'ai compris que sa présence n'était pas un hasard.

Il se dirigea vers les coupables et les foudroya du regard.

\- Mr Wickham, dit-il froidement, en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Mr Darcy, répondit l'autre.

Sa voix était un peu tendue, mais il semblait tout à fait tranquille et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

\- Ne devriez-vous pas vous réjouir, Darcy ? Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, déclara-t-il en souriant.

\- Une nouvelle ? Vraiment ?

\- Vous devriez le lui dire, ma chère, fit Wickham à l'attention de Georgiana.

Il ne paraissait pas éprouver la moindre inquiétude.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous voulez parler, Mr Wickham, répondit Georgiana en lui adressant un regard chargé de mépris.

Wickham fut très choqué, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Mais, vous devez bien en avoir une idée !

\- Si vous faites allusion à la petite comédie pitoyable à laquelle vous vous êtes adonné ces derniers jours, alors oui. Mais vous n'êtes pas le seul à savoir jouer la comédie, Mr Wickham. Et vous avez eu tort de me prendre pour une pauvre petite fille naïve et crédule qui serait susceptible de se laisser séduire par les belles paroles du premier venu. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Croyez-vous réellement que j'allais prendre le risque de ruiner la réputation de ma famille pour les beaux yeux d'un homme qui n'est pas autre chose qu'un méprisable débauché et dont le rang est tellement inférieur au mien. Dans ce cas, vous avez commis une grave erreur !

Wickham écarquilla les yeux. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Elle s'était moquée de lui ? Elle n'avait pas été prise au piège comme il l'avait cru ? C'était impossible !

\- De toute évidence, vous vous êtes fait des illusions, Wickham, fit Darcy d'un ton railleur. Venez avec moi. Je pense que nous allons devoir régler cette affaire.

Il se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Georgiana, pourquoi ne pas aller chez Mme Younge pendant un certain temps pendant que je parle avec Mr Wickham ici ?

Sa voix était gentille, mais tout à fait déterminée. La jeune fille acquiesça légèrement, avant de marcher vers la femme assise sur le banc plus loin sur la plage. Les deux hommes la regardèrent s'éloigner alors qu'elle marchait lentement vers sa dame de compagnie.

Quand il fut certain qu'elle était hors de portée de voix, Darcy se retourna vers l'homme qui était resté silencieux pendant la majeure partie de la conversation.

Sa voix était menaçante alors que ses yeux bleus sont devenus durs comme des pierres. Une main crispée sur son côté comme il fit un pas en avant, forçant l'autre homme à reculer.

\- Comment pouvez-vous faire cela ? Après tout ce que mon père a fait pour vous ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ! Vous avez décidé de vous abaisser encore plus en essayant de séduire ma sœur?

\- Tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi? siffla Wickham. Votre père m'a promis une cure, et avec son décès, vous avez refusé de le reconnaître!

\- Nous connaissons tous les deux les raisons pour cela, répondit Darcy, sans se retourner. Vous avez déclaré que vous n'aviez pas l'intention d'entrer dans l'église, et donc, à la place je vous ai donné £ 3000. Vous avez dit que vous aviez l'intention de l'utiliser pour étudier le droit. C'est de votre faute. Vous n'avez pas utilisé l'argent à bon escient. Et je sais ce que mon père ignorait, que derrière cette charmante façade se cachait un séducteur, un joueur, un coquin, un homme avec des habitudes aussi dégoûtantes que les égouts de Londres !

La voix de Darcy commença à devenir plus forte, et il se tourna finalement vers Wickham.

\- Et avec tout cela, vous avez, non seulement eu l'audace de me demander plus d'argent, mais encore pire, vous avez tenté de séduire ma sœur !

Wickham se recroquevilla sous le regard de Darcy.

\- Vous me dégoûtez, Wickham. Vous avez trahi mon père de la pire des manières. Il vous a fourni une éducation que votre père aurait été incapable de vous offrir. Et vous l'avez remercié en menant une vie de débauché et en tentant de vous en prendre à sa fille. Mais il avait prévu de la protéger contre les vermines de votre espèce ! Vous auriez dû mieux vous informer, Wickham. Cela vous aurait évité une démarche inutile. Si Georgiana s'était mariée sans mon consentement, elle n'aurait pas eu un seul penny de sa dot. Elle le sait parfaitement.

Wickham blêmit de rage en entendant ces paroles, comprenant que toutes ses tentatives de s'enrichir avaient été vaines.

\- Je vais vous laisser partir, Wickham, à la condition que vous ne tentiez jamais de communiquer avec Georgiana ou moi-même de nouveau. Et si vous le faites, alors vous ne serez pas aussi chanceux. Arrangez-vous pour ne plus jamais vous retrouver sur mon chemin. Vous risqueriez de le regretter. Et si jamais je découvre que vous tentez de me calomnier dans le but de tromper les commerçants ou de déshonorer des jeunes filles, je m'assurerai pour que vous passiez le reste de votre vie en prison, là où vos pleurnicheries n'auront aucun intérêt pour personne !

L'acier dans la voix de Darcy assura Wickham qu'il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il tiendrait parole.

\- Sortez de ma vue !

Essayant de conserver un semblant de dignité, Wickham s'éloigna sans mot dire. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Georgiana qui le fixait avec mépris. Puis il disparut sans demander son reste.

Darcy et Georgiana le regardèrent partir. La jeune fille resta un instant immobile avant de se tourner vers son frère.

\- Tout va bien, Georgiana, dit-il. J'ai été prévenu à temps. J'ai un autre compte à régler. Pouvez-vous m'attendre ici ?

\- Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux retourner dans la maison ? demanda la jeune fille. Il y a de plus en plus de personnes sur la plage.

Darcy regarda autour de lui et hocha la tête. Sa sœur avait raison.

\- Rentrons, dit-il tranquillement.

Georgiana et Mme Younge attendaient dans le couloir à l'extérieur de l'étude de Darcy à la maison. Darcy demanda à Mme Younge de le suivre.

\- Mme Younge, est-ce que ce miss Darcy m'a dit est vrai ? Vous avez encouragé cet homme à la courtiser, à lui montrer des attentions déplacées ?

Le regard glacial dans les yeux de son maître empêchèrent Mme Younge d'inventer un conte pour se défendre.

\- Oui.

\- Mme Younge, je vous ai fait confiance pour prendre soin de Georgiana, et vous avez trahi cette confiance ! Je ne peux pas le croire !

La dame baissa la tête d'un air abattu, et ne dit rien. Darcy se força à se calmer.

\- Vous comprendrez que, dans de telles conditions, il est hors de question que je vous conserve à mon service. Vous le quitterez immédiatement. Et je ne peux pas non plus vous donner de références. Je vous suggère de faire vos malles et de partir. Laissez votre adresse sur le meuble de l'entrée. Je vous paierais vos gages jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais vous n'obtiendrez rien d'autre. C'est plus que ce que vous méritez !

Reconnaissante de s'en tirer à si bon compte, Mme Younge se précipita hors de la salle sans protester. Darcy se tourna vers sa sœur.

\- Que diriez-vous d'aller rendre visite à Mme Gardiner ? Je tiens à la remercier d'avoir réagi aussi rapidement.

\- Je suis désolée, William, mais ce n'est pas possible. Elle est repartie pour Londres ce matin.

Darcy en fut très déçu. Jusqu'à ce que sa sœur ajoute :

\- Mais je sais que Lizzie doit rester à Londres jusqu'à la fin du mois. Si nous repartions, nous pourrons la voir souvent.

\- Il faudra justifier un si prompte départ.

\- Je dirais que je n'avais pas envie de rester, que je m'ennuyais sans vous. Ce ne sera pas un mensonge, après tout.

\- Très bien, Georgiana. Nous partirons demain. J'aimerais passer au moins une journée avec vous au bord de la mer.

La jeune fille accepta avec joie et les deux frères et sœurs profitèrent de la mer et du beau temps en oubliant complètement les évènements désagréables qui s'y étaient déroulés.


	5. Chapitre 5 Retour à Londres

_J'ai un message pour ceux qui lisent « Pour l'amour de Lilybelle ». J'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai décidé que Mr Collins ne paraîtrait pas dans cette histoire. Cela me paraît inutile. Il n'a pas été élevé par son père, donc il a été éduqué de façon très différente. Il sait parfaitement ce que son père a tenté de faire et comme c'est un jeune homme honnête et respectable, il sait qu'il ne peut pas s'attendre à être bien accueilli à Longbourn. De plus, comme il est plus intelligent que dans le livre, il ne sera pas engagé par lady Catherine qui tient à avoir comme pasteur un flagorneur qui passe son temps à la flatter et à ramper devant elle. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui seront déçus, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'intégrer autrement._ _Quetsche, Ana Suarez, julie. delacour20, Gaskellian_

 _Merci. Je peux vous dire que j'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai toujours méprisé Wickham et je lui réserve un sort aussi ignoble que dans « Une opinion différente ». Mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Georgiana est plus mature et moins timide grâce à sa correspondance avec Lizzie qui est capable de lui donner de bons conseils. De plus, Darcy a eu l'intelligence de mettre sa sœur en garde contre Wickham. Sachant que celui-ci n'avait ni honneur, ni principes, il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à s'en prendre à sa sœur, à la fois pour s'enrichir, mais aussi pour se venger de lui. Et même s'il savait qu'elle risquait d'en être blessée, il a jugé préférable de la mettre sur ses gardes._

 _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris qui est Louisa, dans la conversation entre Mme Gardiner et Lizzie, il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur de prénom. Louisa est la sœur de Charlotte dont vous découvrirez la destinée dans un prochain chapitre. Ainsi que celle d'un autre personnage détestable._

Liv85

 _Merci. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. C'est un cadeau de fin d'année. Les suivants devront attendre un peu, car je veux terminer « Une Opinion Différente », mais j'ai l'intention de la continuer si je ne perds pas l'inspiration._

Mes personnages

M. Bennet, 1765, 46 ans

Mme Bennet, 1772, 39 ans

Jane, 1792, 19 ans

Lizzie, 1793, 18 ans

Marie, 1796, 15 ans

Kitty, 1799, 12 ans

Lydia, 1801 10 ans

Tommy, 1803, 8 ans

Darcy Georgiana, 1796, 15 ans

Darcy Fitzwilliam, 1786, 25 ans

Comte de Matlock

Comtesse de Matlock

Vicomte de Matlock

Vicomtesse de Matlock

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam

Lady Roxanna Fitzwilliam

 **Chapitre 5 Retour à Londres**

 _Londres, juillet 1811_

Le retour des frères et sœurs Darcy à Londres fut très joyeux. Ils étaient tous les deux impatients de se rendre rue Gracechurch Street, bien que pour des raisons différentes.

Georgiana était impatiente de revoir son amie. Elle était soulagée que sa présence inattendue lui ait épargnée des conversations gênantes avec Wickham. La pensée de ce que cet homme avait cru d'elle la dégoûtait profondément. Elle n'oublierait jamais l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle lui avait montré son mépris au lieu de paraître chagrinée par la présence de son frère, comme il devait s'y attendre. Découvrir que celle qu'il avait pris pour une petite fille naïve s'était montrée beaucoup plus intelligente que lui et avait pris un malin plaisir à se jouer de lui, lui avait, de toute évidence, causé un terrible choc. Il devait être fou furieux de cette humiliation.

Darcy, lui, avait des pensées différentes. Certes, il remerciait le ciel que l'arrivée providentielle de miss Elisabeth Bennet et de sa tante ait protégée sa sœur du pire. Il était certain que si Wickham avait compris que Georgiana n'avait pas l'intention de faire ce qu'il attendait d'elle, il n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à user de la force. Lui non plus n'oublierait jamais sa tête lorsque Georgiana s'était moquée de lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier de sa petite sœur qu'à ce moment-là.

\- Irons-nous rendre visite à Mme Gardiner demain ? demanda Georgiana, avec une impatience qu'elle ne cherchait pas à dissimuler.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons le faire. Êtes-vous tellement impatiente de revoir la petite Cissy ? demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin.

Georgiana rougit :

\- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'elle est votre favorite, pas la mienne ! protesta-t-elle d'un ton indigné. D'ailleurs, elle pourrait avoir une rivale. Je veux parler de Lizzie. Richard m'a racontée que, lors de votre première rencontre, vous n'avez parlé à personne d'autre qu'elle.

\- Vous avez raison. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'esprit aux conversations, Georgiana. Et elle l'a parfaitement compris. Elle savait sans doute ce qui se passait.

\- Mais vous l'avez aimée ?

\- J'ai apprécié sa gentillesse et sa simplicité. Elle m'a épargné les minauderies et les compliments artificiels et ridicules que j'ai dû endurés ces dernières années. Et vous-même vous êtes montrée très enthousiaste quand vous l'avez rencontrée à Hyde Park. Je ne reconnaissais pas ma petite sœur.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a eu une sorte de lien instantané entre nous, répondit Georgiana. Savez-vous ce que je regrette ? C'est de ne l'avoir jamais invitée à Pemberley. Pensez-vous que je pourrais le faire pour l'été. J'aimerais bien pouvoir passer du temps avec elle. De plus, elle serait heureuse de profiter de l'occasion pour voir son amie, Mme Langford.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, Georgie. Je crois que cela pourrait se faire.

\- Ce serait mieux si vous n'invitiez pas les Bingley. Je n'ai aucune envie de supporter les insinuations mielleuses de Caroline. Et je crois que vous n'avez pas envie de la voir non plus.

\- Je pense pouvoir m'arranger. Je crois que miss Bingley a été invitée à séjourner dans le Wiltshire par une amie pour l'été et l'automne. Les Hurst ont prévu de se rendre dans leur propre domaine. Charles sera donc seul.

\- Tant mieux. Cela me fait plaisir qu'il vienne sans ses sœurs. Je sais qu'il est agacé, tout autant que moi, par leurs discours ridicules. J'ai parfois du mal à me retenir d'éclater de rire quand j'entends certains de leurs discours. Lizzie m'a conseillée d'attendre d'être dans ma chambre pour le faire, et je ne m'en prive pas. Mais parfois, j'ai du mal à me contrôler. Vous ne croyez pas que vous auriez dû lui dire depuis longtemps que vous n'avez aucun intérêt pour elle ?

\- Je préfère la laisser à ses illusions. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle cherche à me compromettre.

\- Je comprends. Elle en serait parfaitement capable. Surtout si elle découvre que vous montrez de l'intérêt pour une autre femme. Je crois que ce sera une bonne chose que les Hurst ne soient pas là non plus. Ainsi, elle ne pourra pas être prévenue. Je la crois tout à fait capable de vous faire une scène.

\- Elle ne ferait que se ridiculiser, et elle doit certainement le savoir. Je n'ignore pas qu'elle s'est vantée, dans les salons de Londres, que j'allais l'épouser, mais j'ai aussi remarqué que très peu de personnes la croyaient. Lorsqu'elle sera tombée de son piédestal, elle sera obligée de prendre conscience de son insignifiance.

\- Je plains le pauvre Mr Bingley d'avoir des sœurs aussi déplaisantes, dit Georgiana. Et je suis soulagée de savoir que Caroline ne deviendra jamais la mienne.

\- Grand Dieu, non ! Jamais je ne vous condamnerai à un pareil enfer. J'espère que Charles prendra les choses en main et lui trouvera un mari. Peut être devrait-il lui rappeler qu'elle est à un âge où on la considère déjà comme une vieille fille.

\- Ce qui doit terriblement la vexer. De plus, elle n'a rien d'une belle femme. Elle est trop maigre et trop sèche. Avec son visage revêche et son mauvais caractère, je ne vois pas un homme qui soit désireux de l'épouser. Je crois qu'elle risque fort de finir vieille fille.

\- Je ne souhaiterais à aucun homme de se retrouver marié avec elle, dit Darcy. Mais il y en a, cependant, qui mériteraient d'avoir ce genre d'épouse.

\- Comme Wickham ?

Le sourire moqueur de Georgiana fit perdre le contrôle à Darcy qui éclata de rire. Sa sœur l'imita :

\- Pouvez-vous imaginer cela ? demanda Georgiana. Caroline mariée à Wickham ? Ils passeraient leur temps à se battre. Elle ferait de sa vie un enfer et il en ferait probablement de même. Ce serait à mourir de rire.

\- En effet. Mais si jamais Wickham tente à nouveau de s'approcher de vous, il le regrettera.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, William. Je crois qu'il a compris que je n'étais pas dupe de ses manigances. Je suis furieuse contre lui parce qu'il m'a prise pour une pauvre petite idiote naïve.

\- Je n'oublierai jamais la tête qu'il a fait lorsque vous avez répondu à ses paroles, Georgiana. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire. Je suis très fier de vous. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait jamais subi un tel échec. Mais qu'il soit rejeté par une jeune fille de quinze ans à peine qu'il croyait si facile à séduire était vraiment très drôle.

\- Que va faire lady Catherine, à votre avis ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Est-ce que ce n'est pas elle qui vous a recommandé Mme Younge ? Peut être qu'elle avait tout prévu ?

Il regarda sa sœur d'un air choqué.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Georgiana ?

\- Peut être que lady Catherine a cru pouvoir se servir de cette histoire pour vous faire du chantage et vous obliger à épouser Anne ?

\- Si jamais je découvre que c'est le cas, alors elle le regrettera, dit Darcy d'une voix très dure. Elle est méprisée dans la bonne société. Personne ne tient compte de ce qu'elle raconte, ce qui la fait enrager. Si elle devait être totalement exclue de la bonne société, elle serait obligée de vivre dans l'espèce de monstruosité qu'elle appelle sa maison. Ou du moins celle d'Anne, comme elle l'oublie constamment.

\- Notre oncle Matlock devrait éloigner Anne de notre tante. Elle est malheureuse avec elle.

\- Je vais lui parler, promit Darcy. Je crois que vous avez raison. Et il faudrait voir ce que contient le testament de sir Lewis. Je ne serais pas du tout surpris que lady Catherine ne l'ait pas respecté. Il faudra la forcer à le faire. La perspective de se retrouver en prison devrait la convaincre de le faire.

\- Mais elle n'imaginera jamais qu'on l'enverra en prison.

\- Dans ce cas, je lui rappellerais ce qui est arrivé à Kingston. Son titre de duc ne lui a pas évité la corde. Cela devrait être suffisamment convaincant.

Georgiana fit une grimace.

\- J'espère que vous avez raison. Si Anne vient à Londres, je pourrais passer du temps avec elle. Je sais que son éducation a été volontairement négligée. Lady Catherine ne veut pas découvrir qu'elle a des capacités dont elle-même est dépourvue, même si elle se vante du contraire.

\- Il ne serait pas difficile d'en savoir plus qu'elle. Au lieu de parler des capacités qu'elle aurait pu avoir, elle aurait dû les acquérir. Au lieu de cela, elle se vante de ce qu'elle aurait été si elle les avaient acquis. Mais elle doit probablement savoir que c'est un mensonge, sinon, elle ne s'en vanterait pas.

\- Se vanter de quelque chose qui n'existe pas est plutôt ridicule.

\- Et pitoyable aussi, à mon avis. Mais son orgueil démesuré ne le lui fera jamais admettre.

\- Eh bien, mon frère, oublions tante Catherine. Elle ne mérite pas une pensée de notre part. Elle recevra un jour la punition qu'elle mérite et ne pourra pas prétendre qu'elle n'en était pas prévenue. Savez-vous quelque chose sur le contrat de mariage qui lie Anne avec le vicomte de Stratton ?

\- Malheureusement, l'un des documents a été détruit par les bons soins de lady Catherine, l'autre exemplaire a disparu. Je sais qu'il existe parce que mon père l'a vu et l'a signé en tant que témoin. Je crois que notre tante l'ignorait, sinon, elle ne se serait pas abaissée à proférer son mensonge devant moi. Si nous parvenions à le retrouver, elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de s'incliner.

\- Mais oncle James est le tuteur légal d'Anne ! Il a tous les droits sur elle. Il aurait dû agir depuis longtemps pour protéger Anne de cette méchante femme !

\- Je sais, Georgie. Mais il n'est pas trop tard. Je vous promets de parler à notre oncle. Anne sera bientôt libre car elle a atteint sa majorité. Lady Catherine n'aura plus aucune autorité sur elle. Elle pourrait même perdre Rosings Park et être reléguée à la maison douairière, ce qui, à mon avis, serait une punition appréciable pour lui faire payer sa mauvaise conduite.

\- J'espère que vous dites vrai, mon frère. Je parierai même qu'elle va vouloir s'arroger le droit de décider qui je devrais épouser lorsque je sortirais.

\- J'imagine qu'elle voudra me donner une liste de prétendants qu'elle jugera adéquats. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Georgiana. Si elle le fait, cette liste finira au feu et vous n'aurez pas à vous soucier de ce genre de sottises. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis sûre qu'elle choisirait les hommes les plus méprisables, mêmes s'ils sont riches et titrés.

\- Notre tante n'a aucun droit sur vous. Je suis le seul, avec Richard, à pouvoir décider quels hommes peuvent s'approcher de vous. Aussi, ne vous inquiétez pas. Sa volonté ne signifie rien pour nous.

Georgiana était heureuse de le savoir. Elle laissa son frère à son travail pour se rendre dans la salle de musique où elle devait recevoir sa nouvelle leçon. Malgré tout, elle était impatiente d'être au lendemain.

?

Lizzie était heureuse d'être de retour à la maison de son oncle, même si elle regrettait de ne pas avoir vue Georgiana plus longtemps. Elle espérait que son frère était arrivé à temps et l'avait débarrassée de l'indésirable Mr Wickham. Elle était soulagée que l'homme ne l'ait jamais vue. Si jamais elle avait le malheur de le revoir près de chez elle, elle veillerait à ce qu'il ne puisse pas nuire à ses connaissances et amis.

Il était regrettable que l'homme n'ait pas été envoyé en prison. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Sans doute s'imaginait-il qu'il pourrait manipuler Mr Darcy comme il l'avait peut être fait avec le père. Mais il avait vite découvert son erreur. Voilà qui devait le faire enrager. Et son échec avec Georgiana l'avait sans doute rendu fou de rage. Il faudrait se méfier de lui. L'homme pouvait s'avérer dangereux et vouloir se venger. Elle conseillerait à Georgiana de rester sur ses gardes pour qu'elle fasse très attention à elle. Elle ne devrait jamais sortir sans une bonne escorte. Le mieux serait encore qu'elle soit toujours accompagnée de plusieurs chiens lorsqu'elle sortait. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur protecteur que des amis à quatre pattes.

\- Lizzie ? appela Mme Gardiner, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

\- Oui, ma tante.

\- Que diriez-vous de nous rendre à Hyde Park, demain matin ? Ensuite, nous pourrions peut être aller rendre visite aux Darcy ?

\- Croyez-vous qu'ils soient revenus à Londres ?

\- J'ai envoyé le valet vérifier. Il m'a assuré qu'ils étaient là.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis d'accord, ma tante. J'ai hâte de revoir Georgiana. J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé à Ramsgate après notre départ.

Lizzie avait trouvé une lettre de sa sœur aînée, Jane. Celle-ci, qui s'était mariée l'année précédente, avec le comte de Winsford, annonçait son retour imminent à Londres. Lizzie fut heureuse que sa sœur ne doive pas vivre dans le Hertfordshire car elle savait que sa mère, sa tante et leurs amies, passeraient probablement tout leur temps à l'importuner. Sa mère déplorait qu'elle vive si loin. Elle espérait qu'elle-même en ferait autant. Elle aimait sa mère, mais préférait ne pas passer tout son temps avec elle. Lizzie détestait les ragots et sa mère les adoraient. Dans ce domaine, elles ne pouvaient pas s'entendre.

Lizzie était heureuse que sa sœur soit mariée. Peu avant qu'elle ne se rende à Londres pour les vacances, un coureur de jupons avait séjourné à Meryton. Sa mère avait tenté de l'exhiber devant lui, mais Lizzie avait dénoncé le comportement immoral de l'homme et il n'avait jamais été invité à Longbourn. Mme Bennet avait été furieuse de ce fait. Mais heureusement, son mari avait tenu bon et n'avait pas permis à l'homme de s'approcher de sa famille.

Mme Bennet avait déploré la situation, mais comme personne ne semblait vouloir l'écouter, elle avait fini par se taire. Lizzie n'avait montré que de l'indifférence et du mépris pour l'homme, ce qui avait considérablement vexé celui-ci. Il avait semblé considérer cela comme un défi, mais ses tentatives de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces s'étaient révélés un échec. Il avait fini par quitter la ville, ce qui avait beaucoup dépiter Mme Bennet, qui ne voulait pas admettre que l'homme n'avait rien d'un gentleman. Même quand Lizzie lui avait parlé de sa conduite ignoble, elle s'était contentée de hausser les épaules et répondu qu'un homme avec quatre mille livres de rentes serait un époux tout à fait convenable pour elle. Lizzie s'était contenté de rire avant de hausser les épaules. L'homme ne songeait visiblement pas du tout au mariage.

Sa mère lui en avait longtemps voulu à cause de cette histoire. Comme si c'était de sa faute. Comme si elle allait s'abaisser à épouser le premier venu. Sa mère avait été indignée en l'entendant. Mais elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle cherchait tout le temps à la marier à tout prétendant potentiel qu'elle rencontrait sans se soucier de ses sentiments. Lizzie lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'accepterait pas n'importe qui et que faire ses discours stupides sur l'un d'entre eux ne ferait que la ridiculiser.

Mme Bennet se mettait en colère et la traitait d'ingrate, mais elle avait compris que toute protestation serait inutile et avait laissé tomber.

La journée se passa tranquillement, puis la nuit. Le lendemain, après le déjeuner, ils sortirent pour se rendre à Hyde Park en voiture. Ils la laissèrent devant l'entrée avant de partir à pied.

?

Lizzie profitait de sa promenade à Hyde Park. Sa tante l'avait accompagnée avec la nurse et les enfants. Les chiens couraient autour d'eux.

La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, ce matin. Ce devait être fréquent puisque c'était un endroit à la mode.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et continua de marcher, tout en surveillant les enfants. Ceux-ci jouaient avec les chiens qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Elle sourit. On pourrait presque croire que ses chiens étaient des enfants, eux aussi, à en juger par leur comportement.

Soudain, elle tourna la tête en entendant des cris. Puis Nelson se mit à aboyer et fonça en avant, suivi de Wellie et des deux autres. Lizzie se précipita à la suite de ses chiens. Elle fut alors témoin d'une scène extrêmement choquante. Deux hommes de fort mauvaise mine tentaient d'entraîner une jeune fille avec eux après avoir projetée sa compagne sur le sol. Lizzie fut très choquée lorsqu'elle reconnut Georgiana Darcy dans la victime de cette tentative d'enlèvement.

Les chiens se précipitèrent à son secours et attaquèrent les gredins. Surpris, ceux-ci furent obligés de relâcher leur proie. La jeune fille, terrorisée, recula vivement pour se mettre hors de leur portée. Elle aida sa compagne à se relever. Lizzie regarda autour d'elle. Derrière un arbre, elle aperçut un homme qui lui parut tout de suite familier. Il avait l'air furieux et il disparut dès qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait été vu.

Lizzie en fut très choquée. Que faisait Mr Wickham ici ? Etait-il le responsable de cette agression ?

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit le complice des agresseurs ? Peut être voulait-il se venger de l'échec qu'il avait essuyé quelque jours plus tôt ?

Oubliant ses questions, Lizzie se précipita vers la jeune fille.

\- Georgiana ? Êtes-vous blessée ?

La jeune fille parut soulagée lorsqu'elle reconnut son amie.

\- Lizzie ? Dieu merci, c'est vous ! C'est un miracle que vous soyez arrivée au bon moment.

\- Les chiens vous ont entendue crier. Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui. Plus de peur que de mal. Ces misérables vont payer cher leur lâcheté.

\- Sans doute. Mais le véritable coupable s'est échappé. C'était Mr Wickham.

\- Vous l'avez vu ? demanda Georgiana en pâlissant.

\- Oui. Il s'est enfui dès qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'on l'observait. Cependant, je ne crois pas qu'il ait vu mon visage.

D'autres personnes avaient entendus les cris et les aboiements des chiens. Les deux hommes furent promptement mis hors d'état de nuire.

Les chiens ne s'éloignèrent pas avant de s'être assurés qu'ils n'étaient plus une menace. Lizzie fut indignée par un tel acte de lâcheté ! Heureusement, l'homme ne l'avait pas vue. Mais elle comptait bien révéler sa présence à Mr Darcy. Elle espéra qu'il serait jeté en prison.

\- Mon frère doit nous rejoindre tout à l'heure, dit Georgiana. Il sera furieux. Voyez, Lizzie. Il y a deux valets armés pour me protéger, mais ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de venir à mon secours. Vos chiens ont été plus rapides.

\- Il ne faut pas les blâmer. Ils ne pensaient pas que quiconque oserait s'en prendre à vous.

\- Wickham ne reculera devant rien pour s'emparer de moi et se venger. J'espère que mon frère trouvera le moyen de le faire jeter en prison.

\- Les colonies australiennes seraient une bonne punition. Il ne serait plus en mesure de nuire à qui que ce soit. De plus, personne n'écouterait ses pleurnicheries.

Georgiana regarda son amie :

\- Wickham déteste l'eau. Il est malade. L'Australie est très loin de l'Angleterre.

\- Justement. Il serait trop occupé à survivre pour songer à pleurnicher sur ses malheurs.

\- Ce serait, en effet, une punition adéquate, approuva Georgiana. J'espère que mon frère le retrouvera et qu'il aura ce qu'il mérite.

Le bruit de pas de chevaux détournèrent leur attention. Le visage de Georgiana s'éclaira :

\- C'est mon frère avec mon cousin, Richard, dit-elle.

\- Je me souviens de l'avoir rencontré, il y a quelques années, lorsque j'ai fait la connaissance de votre frère. Il était capitaine, je crois.

\- Oui. Il est colonel, maintenant.

Les deux hommes mirent pied à terre et confièrent leurs chevaux aux deux valets. Il y eut une brève discussion, puis les deux hommes vinrent rejoindre les jeunes filles. Darcy arborait une mine inquiète.

\- Georgiana ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait les poings serrés et ses yeux brillaient de colère.

\- Je vais très bien, William. Je n'ai pas été blessée. Ce sont les chiens de Lizzie qui m'ont sauvée. Ils ont attaqués mes agresseurs.

Darcy se tourna vers Lizzie. N'ayant d'yeux que pour sa sœur, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à sa présence.

\- Miss Bennet, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, dit-il en s'inclinant devant elle.

Lizzie sourit et fit une révérence, mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, les chiens se bousculèrent pour venir saluer les nouveaux venus, ce qui amusa beaucoup les deux hommes.

Darcy ne leur refusa pas ses caresses, sachant qu'ils n'attendaient que cela. Il était soulagé de voir que sa sœur était saine et sauve.

Lizzie se tourna vers le jeune homme.

\- Il vaut mieux que vous sachiez, Mr Darcy, que j'ai vu Mr Wickham dissimulé derrière un arbre, juste là-bas. Il s'est enfui lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que je l'observais.

\- Wickham ! s'écria le colonel Fitzwilliam. Il faut retrouver ce gredin, Darcy. Il doit recevoir le châtiment qu'il mérite !

\- Il faut d'abord le trouver. Il est très habile pour se cacher.

Mme Gardiner et les enfants les avaient rejoints, ce qui donna lieu à beaucoup de paroles. Darcy fut contraint d'oublier Wickham pour le moment.

Ils décidèrent de continuer à se promener dans le parc. Lizzie ne mit pas longtemps avant de remarquer que beaucoup de passants les observaient. Certains faisaient mine de s'approcher, mais les crocs menaçants des chiens leur faisaient changer d'avis, au grand soulagement de Georgiana et de son frère qui ne tenaient pas à parler à ces hypocrites.

Georgiana parlait joyeusement avec son amie et elle lui demanda si elle accepterait de venir à Pemberley pour les vacances d'été.

\- A Pemberley ? fit Lizzie. J'ai prévu de me rendre à Kympton pour rendre visite à une de mes amies qui a épousé le pasteur.

\- Kympton n'est qu'à un mile de Pemberley. Vous parlez de Mme Langford, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'invite souvent à venir me voir lorsque je suis à Pemberley. Elle est très gentille et son petit garçon est adorable.

\- Il faut que je demande la permission à mon père, Georgiana. Je ne sais pas s'il voudra me le permettre.

\- Oh, mais il ne faut pas qu'il vous garde tout le temps près de lui. Il faudra bien qu'il s'habitue à votre absence lorsque vous serez mariée.

Lizzie sourit.

\- Sans doute, oui. Je lui parlerai. Puisque, de toute façon, il était prévu que j'aille dans le Derbyshire, je ne pense pas que cela posera de problèmes.

Ils finirent par se séparer, mais convinrent de se revoir bientôt.

Les jours suivants furent très joyeux. Lizzie allait bientôt retourner à Longbourn. Elle se réjouissait de revoir sa famille.

?

Lizzie était impatiente de partir. Son père lui avait permis de prolonger son absence et de séjourner à Pemberley. Elle devait partir avec les Lucas. Elle savait que sa mère avait tenté de faire des histoires sur son absence, - on se demande pourquoi ! – et sur le fait qu'elle n'avait que des enfants pour s'occuper. Elle déplorait que Lydia, sa favorite, ne soit pas en âge de se marier. Lizzie, elle, en était soulagée. Lydia était très indisciplinée, en dépit de son jeune âge. Malgré la gouvernante qui s'occupait de son éducation, sa mère semblait très désireuse de tout gâcher en apprenant à Lydia à faire uniquement ce qu'elle voulait.

Heureusement, son père ne permettait pas une telle chose. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Lydia pour découvrir que tout ce que disait sa mère ne comptait pas et que seules les décisions de son père étaient valables.

Lizzie entendit le bruit de la voiture qui arrivait devant l'entrée de la maison. Il était temps de partir. Les valets se chargèrent de porter ses bagages dans la voiture. Elle avait déjà fait ses adieux à sa mère et à ses jeunes frères et sœurs. Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque pour dire au revoir à son père :

\- Vous abandonnez donc votre vieux père, fit celui-ci, assis devant son bureau, un livre à la main.

\- Papa !

\- Je suppose que je le dois, puisque je vous l'ai permis. Mais ce sera long sans vous. Vous connaissez votre mère. Elle ne pourra plus vous exhiber devant les messieurs, ce qui est très frustrant pour elle.

\- Elle sait que je n'ai aucun intérêt pour eux.

\- Je le sais. Mais je crains que votre mère refuse de le comprendre. Je crois qu'elle serait incapable d'imaginer que vous pourriez refuser un prétendant. Il est heureux qu'aucun de ces messieurs ne puisse en être un sérieusement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Cela vaut mieux, en effet.

\- J'imagine que votre mère trouvera un autre moyen. Même si elle ne peut pas espérer faire aussi bien qu'avec Jane. Allez-y, Lizzie. Ne me laissez pas vous retarder.

Lizzie embrassa son père sur le front.

\- Je vous écrirais, Père. J'espère que vous me répondrez.

\- J'essaierais, promit Mr Bennet.

C'était mieux que rien. Cependant, Mr Bennet la retint au moment où elle allait quitter la pièce.

\- Oh ! J'allais oublier ! J'ai quelque chose à vous confier.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Vous rappelez-vous, qu'il y a quelques années, un homme est venu me voir. Je vous ai dit, après son départ, que c'était mon cousin, sir Lewis de Bourgh.

\- De Bourgh ? Comme Grand-Mère ?

\- Oui. Sir Lewis était son neveu.

\- Vous n'en avez rien dit à Maman. Elle s'était mise en tête qu'il pourrait épouser Jane jusqu'à ce que vous l'informiez que son épouse risquait de ne pas apprécier son idée.

\- C'était ridicule, n'est ce pas. Lady Catherine de Bourgh est une femme très déplaisante, si vous voulez mon opinion. Elle n'a un but dans la vie, c'est de s'approprier Pemberley.

\- Comment espère-t-elle réussir ? Cette propriété appartient aux Darcy, pas à elle.

\- Elle croit pouvoir l'atteindre par le biais d'un mariage entre sa fille et Mr Darcy. Et pour cela, elle a inventé un prétendu engagement entre sa sœur et elle lorsque leurs enfants étaient au berceau.

\- Est-ce que les deux pères ont donné leur consentement ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Elle ne les a jamais obtenus. Elle sait parfaitement que sa sœur et son beau-frère étaient opposés à une telle union. Ils n'ont jamais été dupes de ses manigances.

\- Alors, Mr Darcy n'a aucune obligation envers sa cousine ?

\- Aucune. Je suis en mesure de détruire de façon définitive tous les beaux projets de lady Catherine.

\- Comment ?

\- Sir Lewis de Bourgh a signé un contrat de mariage entre sa fille, Anne et le vicomte de Stratton.

\- Jeremy ? Pourquoi n'en ai-je rien su ?

\- Les documents qui le prouvaient avaient disparu. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que le comte de Matlock, qui en est le tuteur, lui en retire la garde, car elle la tient dans un esclavage odieux pour garder le contrôle absolu sur elle. Vous n'avez pas entendu ce ridicule pasteur, Mr Collins, qui chantait les louanges de la mère. Il mentionnait même le prochain mariage de la demoiselle avec son cousin et se pavanait parce qu'il était persuadé que c'était lui qui célébrerait le mariage.

\- Mais si la fille est promise à Jeremy, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eu lieu ?

\- Parce que lady Catherine a fait en sorte de détruire toute chance pour que ce mariage ait lieu. Elle a trouvé le moyen, je ne sais pas comment, de faire disparaître le contrat qui se trouvait en la possession de votre oncle.

\- Pour empêcher le mariage d'avoir lieu ?

\- Oui. Mais elle n'a pas réussi à mettre la main sur l'exemplaire de son mari.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce document est en ma possession. Et elle l'ignore.

\- Mais vous devez le remettre au comte !

\- C'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Où plutôt, je compte sur vous pour vous en charger. J'aimerais que vous confiez les documents à Mr Darcy lorsque vous le verrez. Il les remettra à son oncle. Dans peu de temps, miss de Bourgh sera majeure. A ce moment-là, elle sera la seule maîtresse de Rosings Park et de la fortune de son père. Elle pourra se marier sans l'accord de sa mère.

\- Lady Catherine sera sans doute furieuse.

\- Oui. Sans doute. Surtout quand elle découvrira que c'est moi qui détenait le document qu'elle a cherché en vain à Rosings Park. Elle m'a toujours détesté. Elle s'est pavanée sous mon nez avec l'idée de me remettre à ma place si jamais j'avais l'audace de lui montrer de l'intérêt. Je l'ai totalement ignorée. Elle en a été extrêmement choquée et vexée. C'est pour cela qu'elle voudra sans doute essayer de se venger de moi.

\- Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle aurait pu envoyer Mr Collins dans ce but ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Elle pourrait s'être renseignée sur votre famille. Nul besoin de chercher loin pour découvrir le lien qui existe entre nous deux. Si elle est aussi autoritaire que vous le dites, elle a certainement manipuler Mr Collins pour qu'il jette son dévolu sur moi. Malheureusement pour lui, je n'étais pas là.

\- En effet. J'ai également fait comprendre à Mr Collins que je ne lui permettrais jamais de vous épouser et qu'il pouvait faire un autre choix à sa guise.

\- Maman devait être furieuse.

\- Votre mère n'a rien à dire sur le sujet. Si elle refuse de le comprendre, tant pis pour elle. Surtout, ne l'écoutez pas. Elle ne choisit que les hommes les plus indésirables pour vous, ceux qui n'ont pas la moindre chance de vous intéresser.

\- On pourrait croire qu'elle le fait exprès !

\- C'est peut être le cas, mais cela ne lui servira pas à grand-chose. Elle n'a pas son mot à dire à ce sujet.

\- Heureusement que Lydia n'est pas en âge de se marier, sinon, elle risque de ne pas apprécier d'être exhibée de cette manière devant les hommes.

\- Je ne permettrais pas une chose pareille. Mais il s'écoulera encore plusieurs années avant qu'elle ne soit en âge de sortir. Et elle devra attendre que ses sœurs soient mariées, que cela lui plaise ou non. Je crois que vous devriez partir maintenant, Lizzie. Les Lucas vont vous attendre.

\- Et les documents pour le comte de Matlock ?

\- Ah oui. Un instant.

Mr Bennet ouvrit un tiroir fermé à clé, en sortit un petit paquet et le remit à sa fille qui le rangea dans son réticule.

\- Au revoir, Père. Et bon courage.

Lizzie quitta la pièce, puis sortit de la maison et monta dans la voiture. La portière fut refermée et les chevaux partirent.


	6. Chapitre 6 Charlotte

_Timinoo1_

 _Merci. Il est vrai que parler de lui faire la cour après une si courte connaissance peut être surprenant. Mais il y a quelque chose qui s'appelle le « coup de foudre »._

 _Lady Catherine est une très mauvaise femme, dans cette histoire. J'en ai lu où elle était bien pire. As-tu lu une histoire qui s'appelle « Promise to Remember » ? Dans cette histoire, elle est vraiment horrible et fait enlever Lizzie par Wickham pour l'empêcher d'épouser Darcy._

 _Je ne crois pas qu'elle éprouve de l'affection pour Darcy et sa sœur. C'est une snob qui ne voit les choses que du point de vue du rang et de la richesse. Elle veut que sa fille épouse Darcy pour pouvoir s'en vanter dans la bonne société, comme le ferait Caroline si elle réussissait à l'épouser._

 _Quand à sa complicité dans le complot concernant Georgiana, je vais l'expliquer. Lady Catherine sait parfaitement qui est Mme Younge. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de laisser Wickham enlever réellement sa nièce et comptait prévenir Darcy, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle n'avait pas prévu que sa nièce saurait à quoi s'en tenir sur Wickham et ne se laisserait pas séduire. Dans le cas contraire, elle se serait servie de cette histoire pour faire du chantage à Darcy pour l'obliger à épouser sa fille. Elle est prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut et ne supporte pas que l'on s'oppose à elle. Son complot a échoué, ce qui la rend furieuse. Elle va certainement chercher un autre moyen de forcer la main de Darcy._

 _En tout cas, je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette histoire. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera pour bientôt. Je l'ai déjà commencé, mais je dois remédier au fouillis de mes paragraphes._

 _Cette histoire a lieu plus tôt que dans le livre original. Cependant, Mr Bingley a toujours vingt-trois ans et il va louer Netherfield. Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera très longue. Peut être une dizaine de chapitres ou un peu plus. Mais, en tout cas, elle n'attendra pas la taille d'Une opinion différente ». J'ai plusieurs autres histoires en cours et j'en ai commencé une nouvelle que je ne publierai pas avant quelques mois. Celle-là sera peut être plus longue._

 _Bonne lecture. J'attends la suite de ta fic avec impatience._

 _Claire_

 _Merci. Je suis désolée que tu sois déçue. Peut-être t'attendais-tu à autre chose ? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 6 Charlotte**

Appuyée contre la vitre de la voiture, Elisabeth Bennet rêvassait. Elle était impatiente d'arriver au presbytère de Kympton pour faire la connaissance de son filleul.

Dans la voiture se trouvaient plusieurs passagers. Il y avait Sir William et lady Lucas, parents de son amie, Charlotte Langford, mère du petit Henry, mais aussi sa sœur, Maria et son jeune frère, John Lucas. Les trois autres enfants de la famille, Louisa, dix-neuf ans, Célia, huit ans et Ned, dix ans, étaient restés à Lucas Lodge. La première était fiancée à Mr Collins et son mariage devait avoir lieu début septembre.

Assis à leurs pieds étaient les deux dalmatiens de Lizzie, Nelson et Wellie, ainsi que les deux chiots, Câline et Galant. La jeune fille soupira. Le voyage était long et ennuyeux. Elle détestait se sentir enfermée. Heureusement, c'était le dernier jour. Si tout allait bien, ils devraient arriver dans l'après-midi.

Sir William, qui la connaissait depuis des années, lui adressa un grand sourire :

\- Je sais que c'est long, miss Lizzie, mais ce sera bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et nous nous arrêterons. Et le prochain arrêt sera aussi le dernier.

\- Je vous remercie, sir William. Je sais que je ne suis pas très patiente.

\- Demain, cela ira mieux lorsque vous aurez une bonne promenade. Cependant, malgré la présence des chiens, il vaudrait mieux que vous ne sortiez pas toute seule. Ce ne serait pas prudent.

\- Je veux bien vous accompagner, moi, Lizzie ! dit le jeune Lucas avec enthousiasme.

Celle-ci sourit.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais j'espère que vous viendrez aussi, Maria. La marche ne peut pas vous faire de mal.

Maria rougit. C'était une jeune fille de quinze ans extrêmement timide. Elle vouait une profonde admiration à Charlotte, sa sœur aînée et à Elisabeth, et elle s'efforçait de les imiter en toutes choses.

\- Je veux bien, Lizzie, mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir vous suivre aussi loin que vous allez.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maria. Si vous êtes fatiguée, dites-le et nous ferons demi-tour. Vous n'êtes pas habituée aux longues marches, comme moi.

\- Je m'en souviendrais, Lizzie.

La voiture s'arrêta bientôt pour le déjeuner et elle en fut soulagée. Sir William et ses compagnons furent conduits dans un salon privé.

Lizzie fut heureuse de manger car elle mourait de faim. Encore une ou deux heures de voyage et ils seraient arrivés.

Les chiens étaient heureux de boire et de manger, eux aussi, mais Lizzie savait qu'ils avaient besoin de se dégourdir les pattes.

John tint à l'accompagner lorsqu'elle souhaita faire une petite promenade avant leur départ.

Ils se mirent à marcher dans les rues du village, puis en sortirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Les chiens couraient dans tous les sens. Lizzie avait jugé préférable de tenir les chiots en laisse pour les empêcher de se sauver.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour, elle vit un homme qui marchait vers eux d'une démarche incertaine en tenant des propos incohérents. Les chiens vinrent immédiatement se placer devant leur maîtresse en montrant les crocs car il sentaient que l'homme était une menace. Leur attitude faisait clairement comprendre qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à attaquer s'il les y obligeaient. L'homme dut le comprendre car il fit brusquement demi-tour en marmonnant des injures. Lizzie le regarda d'un air méfiant.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le suivre. Je crains qu'il ne cherche à s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est un ivrogne, dit John d'un ton dégoûté.

\- En effet. Mais certains d'entre eux savent parfaitement ce qu'ils font lorsqu'ils sont ivres.

\- Il s'en serait pris à vous s'il n'y avait pas eu les chiens. Quel individu méprisable !

Lizzie, qui n'avait eu aucune peine à reconnaître Wickham, était d'accord. Ce méprisable individu méritait d'être jeté en prison. Elle était certaine qu'il n'était pas là par hasard. Sans doute manigançait-il un mauvais coup pour se venger de l'échec de ses plans concernant Georgiana.

Un cri de frayeur la fit sursauter. Les chiens bondirent en avant et se mirent à aboyer avec une colère évidente. Lizzie entendit un cri de fureur avant d'arriver devant la scène. Elle vit une petite fille aux prises avec le misérable individu. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire grand mal car les chiens s'étaient jetés sur lui. Nelson était visiblement fou de rage. Lizzie savait que, dans sa colère, il était tout à fait capable d'égorger l'homme.

D'autres personnes avaient entendu les cris et ils comprirent vite ce qui s'était passé. Une femme se précipita vers la petite fille qu'elle serra contre elle en injuriant l'ivrogne. Lizzie appela les chiens qui s'écartèrent avec prudence, abandonnant leur proie sur le sol. Des hommes se saisirent de l'agresseur.

Les chiens les surveillèrent pour s'assurer qu'il ne chercherait pas à s'enfuir. Mais il était visiblement incapable de se déplacer, voire de courir.

Lizzie alla s'assurer que la petite fille n'était pas blessée. Celle-ci tendit les bras vers les chiens qui regardèrent leur maîtresse d'un air interrogateur. Celle-ci se tourna vers la mère de l'enfant qui comprit sa demande et hocha la tête en souriant. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser que les chiens qui avaient sauvés sa petites filles ne reçoivent pas leur récompense. Ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, Lizzie jugea qu'il était temps de retourner à l'auberge.

Sir William fut soulagé de les voir revenir. Il commençait à s'inquiéter car il avait entendu dire qu'un ivrogne avait agressé une petite fille. John raconta à son père ce qui s'était passé. Il en fut très choqué mais soulagé que personne n'ait été blessé.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture et se remirent en route.

Deux heures plus tard, la voiture s'arrêtait devant une belle maison.

C'était une vaste demeure de deux étages aux pierres patinées par le temps, de belles proportions et d'aspect élégant. Un rosier grimpant couvrait la façade et donnait, l'été, un charme rustique et cossu à la maison. La fumée qui sortait des différentes cheminées laissait supposer qu'à l'intérieur régnait une douillette atmosphère.

A l'arrière de la maison, il y avait un vaste jardin avec un verger et un potager.

Charlotte et son mari attendaient devant l'entrée que les voyageurs soient descendus de la voiture, tandis que les valets commençaient à décharger les bagages. Lizzie sourit en voyant son amie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles avaient été séparées. Elle lui avait manqué.

Charlotte sourit et vint accueillir sa famille, puis elle se tourna vers son amie d'enfance :

\- Lizzie, cela faisait longtemps.

\- Trop longtemps, répondit-elle en l'embrassant. Comment se porte le jeune Henry ? J'espère qu'il est prêt pour son baptême ?

\- Absolument.

\- Sir William, lady Lucas, Maria, John, dit Mr Langford en s'inclinant. Miss Bennet, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, Mr Langford.

\- Je vous en prie, entrez. Des rafraîchissements vous attendent.

Il ouvrit la porte et les précéda à l'intérieur de la maison. Charlotte conduisit ses invités au salon. C'était une pièce confortable, meublée sans trop de recherches, mais avec goût, dans laquelle on sentait que la famille prenait plaisir à se réunir. Un ouvrage de broderie était abandonné sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil et sur une petite table, un échiquier indiquait qu'une partie était en cours.

Un peu plus loin, un chevalet offrait au regard une aquarelle inachevée. Plusieurs chats occupaient majestueusement le territoire parmi lesquels il y avait une chatte et ses deux chatons.

\- Vous avez des chats, Charlotte ? demanda Lizzie d'un ton étonné. Vous auriez dû me prévenir. Heureusement que Nelson et Wellie s'entendent plutôt bien avec eux. Mais les petits ne sont pas aussi disciplinés.

En effet, les chiots, ravis d'avoir de nouveaux compagnons de jeu, se précipitèrent vers eux, mais la chatte les arrêta en miaulant avec colère. Déçus, ils entreprirent d'explorer la pièce.

Les deux chiens adultes de Lizzie regardèrent la chatte avec une évidente curiosité. Celle-ci vint vers eux en les regardant d'un air méfiant. Nelson remua la queue et lui donna un grand coup de langue. La chatte poussa un miaulement indigné et elle ne parvint pas à empêcher ses chatons de venir renifler ces animaux qui éveillaient leur curiosité. Ni Nelson, ni Wellie ne bronchèrent. Ils se couchèrent même et laissèrent les chatons escalader leur dos sans montrer la moindre colère. La chatte les regarda, visiblement étonnée d'une attitude aussi étrange de la part de l'ennemi naturel de son espèce. Cependant, elle ne chercha pas à éloigner ses chatons et jugea préférable de supporter les intrus aussi longtemps qu'ils seraient présents.

Voyant cela, les chiots s'enhardirent et revinrent vers leur père et les chatons. La chatte les regarda avec méfiance, mais, cette fois, elle ne broncha pas.

Charlotte, Lizzie et Maria éclatèrent de rire devant cette scène amusante.

\- Vixy était déjà là lorsque je suis arrivée, dit Charlotte en souriant. Elle s'est installée dans la maison sans demander l'avis de personne. En ce qui me concerne, cela ne me dérange pas. Cela me fait une agréable compagnie. Et ses chatons sont si drôles lorsqu'ils font des bêtises et qu'elle les grondent.

\- Cela doit ressembler à la façon dont Nelson traite ses chiots.

\- Je crois que oui.

Après une courte discussion pour demander et obtenir des nouvelles de toutes leurs connaissances, Charlotte emmena sa sœur et son amie au premier étage pour les conduire dans leurs chambres afin qu'elles puissent se rafraîchir et remettre de l'ordre dans leurs tenues. Après avoir montré sa chambre à Maria et à leur mère, elle ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait juste en face :

\- Voici la chambre qui sera la vôtre pendant votre séjour, annonça-t-elle.

Lizzie se retrouva dans une pièce très confortable, dotée d'un lit de fer, de placards encastré dans le mur, d'une table de nuit, d'une table de toilette sur laquelle reposait une bassine, un broc et un miroir, une chaise, un fauteuil. Une petite table dotée de plusieurs tiroirs qui servait de bureau placée près de la fenêtre dont les rideaux de mousseline vert pâle à grandes fleurs jaunes assortis au couvre-lit complétait l'ameublement.

\- Y-aurait-il des étagères dans ces placards, Charlotte ? demanda Lizzie qui semblait avoir du mal à garder son sérieux.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Charlotte, visiblement surprise.

Les yeux pétillants d'amusement, Lizzie répondit :

\- Oh, c'est juste que je viens de me rappeler une conversation avec Mr Collins à Longbourn où il a expliqué à mes parents comment lady Catherine lui avait conseillé d'installer des étagères dans le placard de la chambre d'ami. Mon père me l'a raconté. N'est-ce pas à mourir de rire ?

Charlotte comprit sans peine l'amusement de son amie.

\- Oui, vous avez raison. Je me souviens que Louisa en a parlé dans sa lettre. Cela m'a surprise, je dois l'avouer. Quel étrange sujet de conversation ! Je n'ai pas rencontré cet homme, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de bon sens.

\- Je dirais qu'il n'en a aucun. Je plains Louisa de devoir épouser un pareil idiot. Savez-vous que ma mère pensait qu'il serait très bien pour moi ? Quelle idée répugnante ! Heureusement que mon père n'a prêté aucune attention à ses discours. Il a eu beau la discipliner et surveiller l'éducation de mes sœurs, je crains qu'elle ne soit toujours disposée à nous jeter devant n'importe quel homme pouvant faire un époux potentiel. Elle ne se soucie pas de son caractère ni de ses moyens de subsistance. Pour elle, la seule chose qui compte, c'est qu'ils peuvent devenir un mari.

Elle poussa un soupir et secoua la tête.

\- Je crains, Lizzie, que vous ne puissiez pas la changer, dit Charlotte. Soyez heureuse que Lydia ne soit pas en âge de sortir. Elle pourrait poser des problèmes en dépit de la discipline que votre père la force à respecter.

\- Oui. Je crains qu'il ne soit très difficile de la faire obéir.

Lizzie se tourna vers son amie :

\- Il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous parler, Charlotte.

Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était produit, peu de temps auparavant, avec l'homme du nom de Wickham. Charlotte en fut très choquée :

\- Grand Dieu, Lizzie, vous avez eu de la chance ! Cet homme est un méprisable individu. Quand je pense que le défunt Mr Darcy souhaitait en faire un pasteur ! Il n'a jamais su quel homme il était réellement.

\- Je crois qu'il voulait lui donner la cure de Kympton, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Mais il l'a refusée sous prétexte de faire des études de droit. Mr Darcy lui a donné trois mille livres en compensation et il a signé un document dans lequel il renonçait de façon définitive à tout droit sur la cure en échange de cette somme. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de la réclamer de nouveau. Comme Mr Darcy a refusé de la lui remettre, Wickham est allé jusqu'à le menacer.

\- Je ne suis pas surprise qu'il est tenté de s'en prendre à Georgiana.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Lizzie lui raconta ce qui s'était passé à Ramsgate et la manière dont Georgiana avait remis le misérable à sa place en lui laissant entendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à savoir jouer la comédie.

\- Il était furieux et très humilié qu'une jeune fille de quinze ans ait réussi à le tromper. Et quand nous sommes revenus à Londres, Georgiana a été victime d'une tentative d'enlèvement. J'ai vu Wickham, caché derrière un arbre, qui observait la scène. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'il en était l'instigateur. Si jamais Mr Darcy croise de nouveau son chemin, il se retrouvera en prison.

\- Tant mieux. Il n'aura que ce qu'il mérite. Le défunt Mr Darcy s'est montré trop gentil avec lui, ce qui lui est monté à la tête.

Charlotte hocha la tête.

\- Il se croit plus important qu'il ne l'est réellement. Je crains qu'il ne soit pas le seul à avoir ce défaut. La tante de Mr Darcy, lady Catherine de Bourgh, a le même défaut, en pire, car elle a l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

\- La bienfaitrice de Mr Collins ?

\- Oui. C'est la même.

\- La femme qui veut marier sa fille à Mr Darcy alors qu'elle est promise à un autre homme par contrat de mariage ?

\- Oui, en effet. Comment savez-vous cela, Lizzie ?

La jeune fille désigna sa malle.

\- Le précieux contrat se trouve là-dedans. Je crois que lady Catherine va piquer une crise d'hystérie lorsqu'elle découvrira que ses manigances ont échouées.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Lizzie ? Comment pouvez-vous être en possession de ce document ?

\- Le défunt sir Lewis de Bourgh était le cousin de mon père. Il est venu à Longbourn il y a plusieurs années et il a confié le document à mon père. Après tout, Charlotte, le fiancé de miss de Bourgh est mon cousin. Il est donc tout à fait normal qu'il soit de son côté. Cette lady Catherine est une femme malhonnête qui se croit supérieure à ce qu'elle est réellement.

\- J'avais cru comprendre que le contrat avait disparu.

\- C'est vrai, mais il est évident que sir Lewis se méfiait de sa femme et il a pris ses précautions. Non sans raison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mon Dieu ! Mais c'est odieux ! Cette femme est vraiment méprisable ! Elle devrait avoir honte. Se servir de son unique enfant pour raconter des mensonges ! Mais je suis surprise de son comportement. Un vicomte est certainement un parti beaucoup plus avantageux qu'un simple propriétaire terrien, aussi respectable soit-il.

\- Pemberley est, apparemment, une puissante motivation. Lady Catherine se croit très importante dans la bonne société. Elle pense qu'elle le deviendra encore plus si elle parvient à réunir les deux domaines : Rosings Park et Pemberley, par un mariage. Elle ne s'est jamais préoccupée de se demander quelle était l'opinion ou les sentiments des autres à ce sujet. Elle était bien décidée à leur imposer ses exigences. Et comme Mr Darcy lui a fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'épousera jamais sa cousine, elle a cherché à le piéger avec la complicité de Mr Wickham.

\- Mon Dieu ! s'exclama Charlotte. Vous croyez que ce qui s'est passé à Ramsgate était prévu par lady Catherine ?

\- Je pense qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que Georgiana, prévenue par son frère sur les vices de Wickham, ne se laisserait pas séduire aussi facilement qu'ils le croyaient. Et ils n'avaient pas prévu que ma tante les verraient et enverraient un express à Mr Darcy, ruinant leurs projets. J'imagine que lady Catherine doit être folle de rage que son plan ait échoué.

\- Et la tentative d'enlèvement à Londres, pensez-vous que lady Catherine y soit pour quelque chose ?

\- Non. Je crois que Wickham a voulu se venger de l'humiliation qu'elle lui a fait subir. Il doit être fou de rage de son nouvel échec. Georgiana devra rester sur ses gardes car il pourrait tenter de recommencer au moment où on s'y attend le moins.

\- Je suis sûre que Mr Darcy a pris des mesures pour protéger sa sœur.

\- Moi aussi. Mais le seul moyen de la préserver du danger que représente cet homme, c'est de le faire jeter en prison. Là, au moins, il ne pourra plus nuire à qui que ce soit.

\- N'est-ce pas là où il se trouve en ce moment ?

\- Oui. Mais j'ignore combien de temps il va y rester. On ne voudra peut-être pas le garder longtemps, étant donné les circonstances.

\- Nous devons espérer qu'il n'en sortira pas de sitôt.

Lizzie hocha la tête avant de changer de sujet.

\- Et si nous parlions du jeune Henry ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu !

\- Il dort. Mais je peux vous emmener dans sa chambre si vous voulez.

\- Volontiers.

\- Elles sortirent dans le couloir et se rendirent dans une chambre qui se trouvait juste en face de celle de la maîtresse de maison. Charlotte ouvrit doucement la porte. Un gazouillement si fit entendre. Charlotte parut soulagée.

\- Il est réveillé.

\- Elle alla jusqu'au berceau qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, se pencha et prit le bébé. Lizzie ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le rire du bébé. Elle vit son amie la rejoindre en tenant l'enfant avec précaution.

\- Lizzie, voici Henry Langford. Henry, voici votre marraine. Dites-lui bonjour.

Elle prit sa main et l'agita doucement. Le bébé gloussa, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Lizzie. Charlotte lui tendit le petit garçon.

\- Prenez-le, Lizzie. Il n'est pas du tout timide.

Lizzie prit le bébé avec précaution. La petite main vint aussitôt lui attraper son nez, ce qui fit rire sa mère.

\- C'est son nouveau jeu, dit-elle. Il semble trouver très drôle d'attraper le nez ou les cheveux des gens.

\- Je vois que c'est déjà un petit chenapan.

\- Il grandit tellement vite ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'il a déjà trois mois.

\- Cela veut dire qu'il fera bientôt ses nuits et que vous pourrez dormir paisiblement.

\- Oui. Il est vrai que les premiers mois sont très fatigants. Mais on en retire tant de joie que ce n'est là qu'un inconvénient mineur.

\- Je crois que je comprends ce que vous voulez dire.

\- Un jour, ce sera votre tour, poursuivit Charlotte. Vous saurez encore mieux ce que je veux dire.

Un bruit de voix dans le couloir les interrompit. Elles sortirent de la chambre et virent lady Lucas et Maria qui sourirent devant l'enfant.

\- Mon Dieu ! Il est adorable ! s'écria lady Lucas.

Lizzie lui tendit le bébé et elle se mit à le bercer en lui parlant doucement. Charlotte et Lizzie échangèrent un regard amusé. On aurait presque pu croire que lady Lucas n'avait elle-même jamais eu d'enfant. Le bruit attira John et son père et bientôt, les membres de la famille firent de leur mieux pour attirer l'attention du petit.

\- Epatant ! Epatant ! s'exclama sir William, utilisant son expression favorite.

Le bébé commença à pleurer, sans doute parce qu'il avait faim. Charlotte s'excusa et se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'en occuper pendant que ses invités descendaient au salon.

Lizzie était heureuse d'être arrivée à Kympton. Le baptême aurait lieu dans quelques jours. Elle savait que Mr Darcy devait être le parrain.

Elle était impatiente de revoir Georgiana, mais surtout, elle mourait d'envie de voir Pemberley dont elle avait tellement entendu parler. Elle savait que ses goûts lui ferait sans doute préférer le parc à la maison, mais elle avait quand même hâte de la voir.

Et elle aurait voulu être présente lorsque lady Catherine découvrirait que ses méprisables manigances pour forcer son neveu à épouser sa fille allaient échouer grâce à un document qu'elle avait vainement tenté de retrouver et qui se trouvait à l'abri et hors de sa portée. Elle serait certainement folle de rage. Mais peu importait. Ce qu'elle racontait ne comptait pas et elle allait découvrir son insignifiance.

Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré la dame, Lizzie savait déjà qu'elle était méprisable. Elle n'aurait que ce qu'elle méritait. Qu'elle soit prête à violer la loi et à faire le malheur de sa fille et de son neveu dans le seul but de lui permettre de satisfaire ses ambitions personnelles.

Cette idée était répugnante. De toute évidence, elle était prête à tout pour atteindre son but, elle l'avait prouvé. Heureusement, elle avait échoué. Et dans peu de temps, toutes ses manigances ne lui serviraient plus à rien. Elle espérait ne jamais la rencontrer parce qu'elle n'éprouverait aucune gêne à lui montrer son mépris. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la dame la traiterait de haut. Dans ce cas, Lizzie ne se gênerait pas pour se moquer d'elle et de ses prétentions. D'après le peu qu'elle savait à son sujet, c'était une femme hautaine, prétentieuse et orgueilleuse qui se vantait qu'elle aurait été très douée dans différents domaines si elles les avaient appris. On pouvait se demander ce que sa gouvernante lui avait enseignée. En tout cas, il faudrait suggérer à Mr Collins de lui rappeler que l'orgueil était un péché et qu'il devrait lui enseigner l'humilité, une chose qu'elle semblait ignorer.

Lizzie soupira et se tourna vers le salon. Charlotte entrait avec son bébé dans les bras. Les prochains jours seraient intéressants. Elle allait profiter de la compagnie de son amie et ne plus se soucier d'autre chose. Il lui suffisait d'attendre que les évènements arrivent.

 _Voilà. J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre. Je sais qu'il ne s'y passe pas beaucoup de choses, mais le prochain sera différent. Je vous demande juste un peu de patience._


End file.
